We meet Again
by maximumrain
Summary: Fang left Max to follow his dreams. But when they meet again in New York 2 years later, will Max be able to forgive Fang, or will she pretend like he had never existed? FAX, FAX, FAX! (Human, no wings/powers)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

**Okay...So this is my first Fanfic, so please don't be mean to me! I decided to write this story, because I love reading stories from fan fiction, so I thought "Why not write one also?" So.. here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max or any other characters. James Patterson does. hehe :P**

**MAX'S POV:**

I looked at the man before me, speechless while sucking in the information. "What?" I managed to choke out. "Yes, Max. Like I said before, the doctors informed me that I will only be living for another 5 or less months due to my cancer. Th-"

But I didn't let him finish. I ran out of my house threatening the tears to not come out. Yes, my one and only dad is dying, due to cancer, which explains the recent hair loss. Fuck you, cancer. But why haven't my parents told me this before? Great. This is a wonderful way to ruin my perfect Friday. (note the sarcasm)

I slipped quietly into the Jone's house next door and ran straight into my best friend, Fang's room.

Fang is the typical tall (6'2), black hair, black eyes, perfect olive skin tone guy which can attract many, many girls, but it's surprising how he haven't had a girlfriend for a year now. Like seriously, girls throw themselves onto him, and he pushes them away all the time. Many girls in the past had asked him if he was a model or not, due to his "extremely" good looks. Weird… But honestly, I do think he is gorgeous too.

Once I looked at him from his doorway and saw his concerned face, I finally broke down while he came over to me and held me in his arms.

After 1 or 2 hours of crying, I decided to leave; not ready to tell him what was wrong yet. "I'm going home, Fang. Thank you so much," I said as I made my way out of his arms.

Knowing me, he didn't push me to tell him what was wrong, and just nodded. As I was walking across his room, he called out my name. I turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Guess what?" he said, with a wide smile on his face. "What?" I replied, while looking at him.

"Last week, Maya phoned me and told me she discovered my singing videos on YouTube and she offered me a recording contract..." I tensed up at the mention of Maya's name. Maya was my sister. Being two years older than me, she was one of my favorite idols.. but that changed...When she was 16, she got a recording contract by a person called Nancy Dente. She told me she was discovered by Nancy because of her singing covers she puts up onto YouTube. And because of her extremely good looks, she also has many, many views. And soon became a model as well in her career.

Well, here's what happened. After she left, she would come visit us a few times in a month or call us at least three times a week to keep us updated about what's happening, but as her name/ reputation got bigger and bigger, she started to not call or visit us at all only after the first 6 months.

It's been a year and a half and we had heard nothing from her unless the non stopping newspapers articles and magazines. We had tried many, many times to call her in the first 6 months after she left, but she will never pick up her phone. But one day, she called us and gave us a long, long speech about why she's not picking up her phone or visiting us anymore. And to sum it all up, here are the main parts of her "speech": She doesn't want us in her life anymore. She wants us to stop calling her, because it is so damn "annoying" to hear her phone ring every 3 hours. Since she got famous, she doesn't want anybody knowing about her past and family. Heck, she even told the newspapers that her family died in a car accident.

Even if it's been a long time, her words still hurt. How could anybody be this cruel and cancel out their family for fame? When she said that, it broke all of our hearts. My mom's, dad's and me. Ever since that day, I made a promise to myself that I will not think of her or even try to keep updated with her anymore, because like she said, I don't want her in my life as well.

I nodded, waiting for Fang to continue. "But that's only if I was willing to work with her on the stage, modeling. I talked to my parents about it and they also agreed that this is a good opportunity to make my dream of modeling and singing successful. So, I think I am going to take this chance. But guess what the best part is?" He grinned at me widely before continuing. "I asked her if you can come along too and make your dream of singing successful too, because I know how much you love singing, and she said you can come too. So, what do you think?"

I blinked, not believing what I'm hearing. Fang must really be excited about this, because he never, and I mean, NEVER babble unless he is excited or angry at something. He is mostly a man of few words, like the one or two word answer type of guy. Sure, I want to go and live my dreams too, but I can't. My dad is dying and I need to be there for him in the next 5 months. What type of daughter goes away when they know that their dad is dying? I don't want to leave my family..like how Maya left us.

"Maaaax? Hellloooo?!" Fang waved his hands in front of my face. "Max!" He shouted, bringing me back to reality. "What do you think?"

"I can't," I whispered, staring into his eyes.

His smile disappeared and was soon replaced with a frown. "Why?" I took a deep breath, knowing that I will need to tell him what was holding me back. "It's just- it's my da-" I started, but was soon interrupted by him. "Why Max? What's more important than fulfilling your dreams by your best friend's side?"

"Fang-"

"Do you know what I had to do to convince Maya to let you come along too? I had to beg, Max. Fucking, beg. And you of all people knows that Fang Jones do not beg."

"No, Fang, stop. You don't unders-"

"Don't you 'Fang' me, at this moment. If this is how you want it to be, then you can continue living here in this stupid town in Arizona and keep wishing for your dream to come true. I don't give a shit about you anymore. Oh, and I hope you get hit by a bus or something so you won't have to live every single day regretting that you should have came with me, you stupid slut. Now get out of my fucking face, Maximum," he spat out my name like it was poison on his tongue.

I stared at him a few more seconds as tears began to form in my eyes. Fang had never been that rough on me. He had never called me something I am not; for example, a slut. I whispered a quick goodbye and turned around, running back to my house, and going straight into my bedroom. As I crashed face down onto my pillow, I let the tears loose again, sobbing until I had no more tears left.

I was going to loose two of the most important people in my life. My dad and….Fang. It hurts to even think about his name. It's funny how one little argument can lead to a broken friendship.

We had been friends since birth and as we grew up, we became best friends. Just like that. Heck, we even knew everything about each other. His favorite color was black. Obviously. He hates it when people touches his hair(unless that person is special to him). He likes to have strawberry on the bottom of his cone, followed by mint than chocolate chip icecream. He's scared of clowns. Etc, etc.

But really, it hurts though. It's like somebody had cut your heart in half and stabbed it so many times to the point where it is ready to fall apart. Fang is going to be gone..soon? I smacked my forehead as I remembered that I haven't even as him when he was going to leave. But still, Fang is going to be gone soon..and my dad is going to be gone too. GREAT. Just fucking great.

-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-

It was Sunday. The day Fang was leaving for New York. Two days after the day Fang and I had the argument. So soon… I laid my head down on my pillow, not even bothering to get up and say my goodbyes to him. If he wanted my goodbye, then he would come up here and apologize to me first, but I guess that won't be happening because as I lifted my head and look out my window; he was already going into his dad's car.

But, ooohhh well. I was already dead to him. I laid back down onto my pillow again and sighed as somebody opened my bedroom door. I sat up and saw my other best friend, Nudge making her way over to me.

Her real name was Monique, but Nudge was her nickname. Nudge was a beautiful girl. Her light brown eyes are always warming and her dark brown hair is always so beautiful and smooth no matter how she wears it. She also got the "body" too and the most perfect caramel skin ever! She always say that one day she will be a model, which I strongly agree with. Even if she is a chatterbox, she still got good senses in fashion, which makes her even more superior than me. Nudge, Fang, and I basically grew up together and knew everything about each other, considering the fact that we were all neighbors; my house in between both of their houses. We were basically known as "the three musketeers". But as close as I am to Nudge, I am way closer to Fang.

"Hi.." she quietly said to me as she sat on my bed beside me.

"Hey.."

"Everybody left after saying goodbye…" I nodded at her before looking down at my hands on my lap, trying to force the tears back inside my eyes. Once she heard me sniffle, she instantly embraced me in her arms and ran her fingers in my hair, quietly soothing me. "I am so sorry…" she said. I nodded again in her shoulders and let the tears come out freely.

Nudge knew everything that had happened between me and Fang. On the night when we had our argument, I called her over and explained everything to her, because I desperately needed to tell someone about what happened. She understood me and I could tell she was slightly angry at Fang as well.

As Nudge continued to run her fingers through my hair and whisper comforting words, I soon fell back to sleep on her shoulder.

**Wheeeww! That was long! 5 pages! Sooooo…. How was it? I know, this is only the first chapter and I suck, but please please please continue reading it. I promise I will make it better throughout the story. **

**But...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Ask me anything or just gave me feedbacks on what I need to improve on. I don't bite :)**

**Remember: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! kay. bye! see you guys next week! **


	2. Chapter 2: New York

Chapter 2: New York

**Howdy! How are you guys doing? Just wanted to say thanks for the 2 reviews :) I'm introducing new characters in this chapter. Okay..here we go..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max or any other characters. James Patterson does. hehe :P**

2 years later…

**Max's Pov:**

"In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh

There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York

These streets will make you feel brand new

Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York

New York, New York

(I made you hot, nigga)

Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game

Shit, I made the Yank-"

"Will you both shut up, please? I know we're in New York and all, but your horrible singing is killing my ears! Gaaah!" Lisa yelled from the front of the bus. Lisa Montgomery. Eeew. Even if she's got the beautiful piercing clear emerald green eyes, she can still be passed as a slut; due to her fashion choices. Yep. Like really, who wears tube tops with mini skirts that can basically be passed as underwears? Oh, also the fact that she has a different "boy toy" every single week.

Blaine and me turned to look at her with a smirk on our faces. "Aaaw, little Lissa baby here mad she can't sing?" Blaine said, in a baby voice, and then stuck his tongue out at her. "Ugh, so immature," she muttered, as she put her earphones back in her ears.

Blaine Smith is my new best guy friend. Yep. He- aka, Fang had been replaced right after he left. After my dad died, Blaine transferred to our school. He was the person who was able to put up with my problems and turned me back into my old self again. I swear, if it weren't for him, I would have still been the depressed, messed up girl I was 1 year ago. Not only that, but my best friend also got the looks! He stood at 6''3' with his long, messy sandy blonde hair that will always be spiked up, similar to One Directions' Zayne Malik's **(He is HOT!) ** hair, but what's more amazing about him is his blue eyes. His eyes are one of the most beautiful pairs that I had ever seen in my life. I promise, if you see him, you will not be able to take your eyes off his captivating blue eyes.

How did we get wind up in New York? Well, at Burbank High, the top 13 seniors in the performing arts class/ program gets to go up to New York to receive extra training/ practice by a professional coach for 7 months, then they get to compete with other schools, depending on what their talents are. So, for example, if you're in the singing group, you will get to compete with other school's singing groups and if you're in the dancing group, you compete with other school's dancing groups. Out of all the 13 students competing this year, only 6 students, Blaine, Ella, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and me are in the singing group. And the other 7; Lisa, Katie, Dee, Daniel, Sunshine, John and Jake are competing in the dancing competition. The best school in every state gets to send up 13 seniors to go compete each year, so in Arizona, Burbank High School is going. Yay! And the cool thing is that if your group wins, you get a $10,000 scholarship for whichever college you choose to go to, which is a LOT! Double yay! And we also get to stay in New York for the whole 3 months of summer. Triple yay! So basically, we get to stay in New York City for 7 MONTHS! Yay!

I know, I know. You're probably wondering if we still go to school or not while we're in New York and the answer is…. sadly yes. And yes, it's also the whole 6 hours a day, but the good thing is we only have class 3 days a week due to our training sessions. We were told that a teacher will come by the hotel and we'll use an extra room for a classroom for Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday everyday for class. Since we're gonna get the same teacher for the next 5 months, hopefully I'm on his/her good side.

Okay, back to topic. We had just got out of the plane after two long, excruciating days and are currently piled in our coach bus, heading to our hotel. "Maaaax? Helloo? Earth to Max!" Blaine yelled in my ear. "Aaah! What the heck was that for?" I asked, while rubbing my ear. "Look outside, idiot. We're here!" Nudge replied in front of my seat.

During the last two years, Nudge's looks had changed a lot, considering the fact that she is now 18! Now, she is standing at 5'5', which is still shorter than my 5'8, but she had really matured and her looks had just gotten more beautiful.

We followed our supervisor for the trip, Miss. Scott, inside the 4- star hotel. After she gave us our room keys, we all headed towards the elevators to get to the 8th floor, while some hotel staff carried our stuff for us. Because of our 7 month stay and because our school was super, super rich, the whole 8th floor was ours, which was about...25-30 rooms. Yes, all ours! As soon as we picked our room, Miss. Scott told us to unpack, then we'll head out to take a tour around Central Park. I picked the room all the way at the end of the hallway, with Nudge beside me (on my left), Blaine across from me, Ella next to Nudge, Gazzy next to Ella, and Angel next to Blaine. Luckily Lisa's and Miss. Scott's rooms were at the other end of the hallway. Whew. No sluts or supervisor near me.

-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-

Wow. New York was… wow. We, meaning Blaine, Angel, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and me had separated from the rest of the group for the tour and now we were resting on a bench in Central Park. I looked at everyone's happy and exhausted face with a smile on my face until I looked at Nudge. Oh-oh. Three… Two… One. "Oh my gosh! Did you guys see M&M's tweet saying that she will be filming her next album in New York, specifically, New York City? Like, Oh. My. Freakin. Gosh! I'll get to see a famous celebrity in my life! Oh! Do you guys also know that her boyfriend, Nicholas, is also here too, for his own album and fashion shows? Damn! That boy is sexy! Oh, the other sexy model, what's his name. James? Yeah! James will also be here too. I'm livin' the li-" Blaine covered his hands over her mouth.

"Thank god. Thank you very much!" I yelled out to him. Who the heck is M&M and Nicholas? But oh, well. I don't really care anyways. Ever since Maya left us, I ignored all these famous people and celebrity crap, fearing that I might see Maya's face on a magazine. I don't think I would be able to face her yet... "Oooh, I'm hungry.." my twin brother, Gazzy moaned out, while clutching his stomach.

Don't ask. He's called Gazzy or the Gasman for a reason. Even though we are twins, we are complete opposites. He stands at 6''0', which is.. Tall. He's only 3 minutes and 36 seconds older than me, and he never, and I mean, NEVER let me forget. He's got blonde hair and blue eyes from my dad, unlike me who has brown eyes from my mom and dirty blonde hair. Even though our looks are completely different, we still have a lot of similarities; like, our sarcasm and our way of thinking.

"Let's just go back to the hotel and order room service," Ella suggested. Ella was gorgeous! Gazzy should be proud to have a girlfriend like her. She's got dark brown hair and the same eye color as her hair, which was really amazing.

"Sure," Angel answered. Angel is really, really sweet. Her shoulder length natural curly blond hair will always bounce on her head every time she moves it, which I found really cute. But her hair really brings out the light blue color of her eyes. And, really, she lives up to her name though. But what's more adorable about her is that even at 17, she still has a cute baby face. Aaaw!

"Hey, Max?" Blaine said as we made our way back to the hotel. "What?" I answered while turning towards him. He nodded behind me and whispered "That dude is staring at your ass." I rolled my eyes and turned around, and yep, there was a guy around my age staring at me. You can't blame me, man. Even Nudge, Ella, and Angel agreed that I got a nice body. As I looked at him, he walked over to me, smirking. "What's up, baby?" he said, receiving a glare from me. "Are your feet tired?" he asked. "No? Why would it be tired?" I replied confusedly. "Well, you've been running in my mind ever since I saw you, 5 minutes ago," he finished, smiling cockily. That's it.

"First of all, I don't even know you. Second of all, don't call me baby. Third of all, get out of my face, you douchebag," I fished with a glare.

"Mmmm. Feisty one, aren't you?" he said, as he attempted to wrap his arms around my waist. I quickly slapped his hands away and punched him in the nose, smirking when I heard the satisfying crunch of his nose. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Feisty ones are tough. Comprendre?" and with that, I turned around and walked away.

"Wow! That was fabulous, Maxie!" Blaine yelled next to me, holding out a high five. I slapped his hands away and glared at him. "Don't call me Maxie, Smith."

"Or what?" He challenged. "Or this," I said as I lightly punched him in the stomach. "Ow! Maxie! Stop! I know you're PMSing, but you don't need to take your anger out on me like that," he teased. I rolled my eyes again and kicked him in the shin. "Shut it, Blainie. You know what I am capable of if you get me madder than this. I can either leave you here and let that man seduce you," I said, while pointing at an old guy staring at Blaine, "Or I can kick you where the sun don't shine and you won't be able to produce any mini Blaine's."

"Okay, mother dearest. I surrender." he said as he ruffled my hair. I jumped on his back and made him gave me a piggyback ride back to the hotel. There's a reason why he's my best friend, you know?

-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-

As I laid in bed that night, I called my mother and informed her on what happened. Knowing that me and Gazzy left, she will be the only person home. At first, I felt bad for leaving her alone, but no matter what I do, she still made me go, saying that it's a nice opportunity for a scholarship. Aaah. I miss my mother. And I won't get to see her in the next 7 months. Great. Life is super great. (Note the sarcasm).

I sighed as I fell into a deep sleep. Aaah. Tomorrow's going to be a long, long day. Goodnight!

**Well? I know. This one is shorter, but continue reading! Just so you guys won't be confused, I'll let you know the character's ages. So..**

**Max: 18**

**Blaine: 18**

**Nudge: 18**

**Ella: 17**

**Gazzy: 18**

**Angel: 17**

**Lissa: 18**

**Fang: 18**

**Maya: 20**

**Iggy: 18**

**JJ: 19**

**Nancy: 27**

**(Fang and Iggy are probably coming in the next chapter or the one after the next one.)**

**Remember: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! kay. Bye! See you guys next week! **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Coach

Chapter 3: Meeting the coach

**Hi guys! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews so far. Shoutout to ****zelda1673, maximumride04, SwirlingStorm13, and a guest user for reviewing. Thank you guys so much. **

**Anyways, here is chapter 3! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters except for the ones I created. Although I do wish I own Fang. :(**

"Aaaaahh! Who ate all my cookies?!" I shrieked at the people who I call my friends. I glanced at all 6 of the people sitting on the grass, observing their innocent faces. Then suddenly, 5 of them pointed to Blaine.

"Blaine?" I asked, trying to calm my voice. "Why?"

He flinched under my glare. "W-what? I-I don't K-kn-know. It wasn't me!"

"Blaine. Stop. You ate them all. Now you got to go buy me more." I said in a dangerous voice. Yeah, yeah, you may think that it' just some cookies. No big deal. NO! It is a big deal. Those things are like heaven on Earth.

"Max...i-it wasn't m-me."

"Yes, it was you, Smith." I turned to the rest of the group and said "Right guys?" They all nodded, while trying to hold in their laughter. "See, now Blaine, you have 30 minutes to run to the bakery shop and get me 30 chocolate chip cookies before you won't be able to reproduce. Understand?"

"Y-yes, Max." He said, obviously scared.

"Go!" I yelled, smiling in victory. "You wouldn't want a repeat of last time, right?"

"No. Bye!" He said, running off towards the bakery shop.

And what happened last time? The same situation, but being Blaine, he refused to go buy me my cookies, so I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

I turned back towards the group and smiled at them, causing them to whoop. I high-fived Nudge, Angel, and Ella and fist bumped Gazzy. "Okay. Ella, did Nancy send you the address yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just sent it a minute ago… The Plaza Hotel on 5th Ave. The Penthouse."

"Mkay. We'll go there after Blaine returns."

What's happening? Well, right now, our little group is gathered around a bench, waiting for this Nancy girl to text us her address so we can go and meet her and yada yada. We've been here for a week now, and New York is still as fabulous as when we got here. But the sad thing is we start "school" and practice next week, which will cut our freedom short.

After Blaine returned with my 30 chocolate chip cookies, we made our way to Nancy's hotel. And, god! That was a good and tiring 40-minute walk. And my friends, being sooo wonderful left me behind as they ran into the hotel first, chattering excitedly about meeting Nancy. "God, Blaine. Why are you leaving me behind also? Curse you!" I yelled in my head.

When I went inside the hotel's main entrance room, the first thing I saw was a sign leading to the buffet stands. Feeling hungry again after those 30 cookies, I decided to go check out the buffet food stands, forgetting about meeting Nancy.

Aaah! As I observed the food, my stomach begins to grumble. I headed over to the dessert section and the smell of chocolate chip cookies invaded my sense of smell. As I headed over to the cookies, I noticed a tall boy with strawberry blonde hair standing in front of it. NO! Those are my cookies!

"No! Wait!" I yelled towards the boy, running over to him.

"Yes?" He said, confused.

"You can't take all those cookies"

"And why not?"

"Because those are mine and only mine. Not yours."

"Uuuh, actually, it's the hotel's"

"Okay, I know that pretty boy." I said running out of patience. What? He is kind of cute. "But these were mine before you got here. So give it to me!" I said as I snatched the plate out of his hands. He stared at me as I started stuffing those cookies into my mouth 2 at a time.

"Whoa, a girl who can eat. Haven't seen one in a while now!" He said as he reached over and grabbed a few cookies.

"Mmm. No. You have no permission to call me hot, blondie. Heck, I don't even know you. What's your name?" I said as I stuffed more cookies in my mouth.

"James Griffiths. But call me Iggy." He said as he stuck his hands out at me to shake.

"Max." I replied while shaking his hands. And that was how we spent the next 20 minutes in the dining room of the entrance floor. Eating sweets and getting to know each other. "Wow, I've never seen a girl eat that much before." He muttered.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Isn't that a good thing? It's awesome how I have a big metabolism, right?"

"Yeah. But with modeling being my whole life, I had never seen a person eat that much. Like seriously, all my model friends only eats fruits or wheat crackers a day. Like, how do you guys eat so little, yet survive. Crazy people.."

I laughed at his comment. "Oh my god! Those are my friends too! You should see Nudge! But, model? Aren't you supposed to, like, starve yourself so you won't get fat?"

And with that, he stood up and snapped his fingers in a z formation and said two octaves higher than his regular voice "Well, first of all, try being a model. Those stupid people will starve you to death. And second of all, what do you think I'm doing here? I'm eating on this floor so that Nancy wouldn't catch me and make me run 1 hour straight for the next 3 weeks. And third of all, can you shut up please? I'm trying to enjoy my time eating while I can before somebody catches me."

And as if on cue, three big security guards entered the room and yelled out Iggy's name. "Well, fuck. Act normal" He muttered under his breath. When the big guys stood in front of him, he smiled goofily up at them and said, "What's up guys? You know.. I was just talking to a fan here.. so if you'll please excuse us, we have somewhere to go." He finished the last part as he grabbed my arm and tried pulling us through the guards. Key word. Tried.

"Iggy! No! This is the third time you did this this week. **(A/N: Hehe, that makes sense.)** Nancy won't be too happy if we tell her. Be glad we covered for you the past two times," one of them spoke.

"But Briiiaannn! I was just teaching Maxie here the basics of being a model," he whined. I stomped on his foot and glared at him. "Don't call me Maxie, James."

He cowered under my glare and replied a simple yes obediently.

"Iggy, if you don't get your ass up at the room right now, I will tell Nancy about your eating fests and you won't be able to come down here alone for the next 3 weeks. Now I suggest you go up now," the other big guy said.

"Wait.. Nancy? As in Nancy Pearson?" I asked. Iggy nodded. "Oops. I totally forgot about her. I was supposed to meet her..." I looked at the time on my phone "20 minutes ago! Shit!" I started to hyperventilate. I was late. Super late. Nudge is going to give me a long, long lecture about being late. God, Nudge is going to kill me!

"Max! Nancy is my manager. Calm down. Now if you'll excuse us, we got to go," he said to the guards in a sassy tone.

He pulled on my arms again and pulled me through the guards again. This time, they separated and let us go. Once we were 10 steps away from they, Iggy bent down and whispered in my ear, "Okay.. Once we get out of this room, we're gonna run out the hotel doors and run to the bakery down the street, okay?" I nodded, and smirked. Iggy was a cool guy. Finally! Another person who understands me besides Blaine and Nudge!

When we got out of the dining room, Iggy let go of my arm and we both ran towards the door as fast as we can. "Run, Maxie, run! They're coming. If we get separated, you know where to find me! Remember we will always be friends no matter what!" He yelled as we ran from the guards. God! You got to love him!

"Aaaah! They got me! Run, Maxie! Run for your life." He said as two guards tackled him down. Hmmm. Iggy had been nice to me ever since I met him. Maybe I'll be nice to today. I ran back towards him, grabbed his hands and tried to pull him out from under the two guards. "Dammit! Stupid people!" I shouted. No progress. Wait! Two guards? Wasn't there three? Oh shit! I thought as I progressed this information in. Just then a huge, muscular man grabbed me and swung me over his shoulders, fireman style. "Aaahh!" I yelled, as he carried me towards the elevator! "Let me go!" I punched his back multiple times, but he won't let go. "I got to go meet Nancy!" I yelled.

"Gosh. Teens these days.." I heard him muttered.

Next to me, I heard Iggy said "Well, it was nice knowing you, Max. Maybe in another life we can be friends again and head over to that bakery shop we never got to go to." He finished with a fake sniffled. The two guards were holding him, each guard holding on an arm.

I looked at him and smacked him on the head. "Dumbass. Who said we were dying today?"

"B-but they're going to kill me! They're going to starve me to death, then chop my body to pieces than feed me to the alligators!"

I sighed and looked at him, amused. Dramatic much? And then I remembered I was still swung over the man's shoulders and started yelling every colorful words I know at him while hitting his back. I looked over at Iggy and saw him doing the same thing. Good job. At least we're going to die fighting.

I was too occupied hitting and screaming at the guard to realize that we were already at the penthouse floor. They guards dragged us over to a room, probably the living room while we tried fighting as hard as possible. "Max! When we meet Nancy, I want you to lie to her. Don't tell her we had been eating those sweets. You had been my best bud for the past 30 minutes that I had met you. And I know I trust you in this. Get us out of this mess. I don't want to die yet. Our lives are in your hands! Save us Maxie!"

"Shut up, Iggy. We're not going to die." And with that, I started screaming and hitting the guard again. "Stupid guard! If you do not let me go right this instance I will tell my best friend Blaine about you and we will kick your ass. And when you die, Iggy and me will bring you back to life again and torture you and kill you again! Right, Iggy?"

"Yeah! We will send all three of you to Lucifer and tell him to give you back and then I'll send my family of vampires to haunt you for the rest of your lives! Now, let us go right now or I will tell Nancy about you!"

At the mention of vampires, I started laughing. "Really, Iggy. Vampires? Really?"

"Will, yeah." He said in a duh tone. "How did you think I got this pale skin tone then? Oh and just one more thing, Edward is my boyfriend! I will ask him to torture you. I will ask Fang to kill you too! Now let me go!" He finished, then started struggling against the guards' hold again.

And for the millionth today, I started to punch and yell at the guard again. God this is so annoying, why can't he just let me go? I'm capable of walking on my own. How does he not get tired at all? Stupid person must be on steroids.

"James Adam Griffiths! Stop it now!" We heard a woman yelled and instantly looked at the direction of the voice.

"Uh-oh. Meet the wonderful Nancy," Iggy muttered to me. I tried stifling a laugh but the woman turned her gaze on me and glared. "Who are you?"

"Hi. I'm Maximum Ride, but call me Max. Are you Nancy Pearson? I'm supposed to meet a person name Nancy. She's my coach for the USAMAC (United States Annual Music Arts Competition)."

"Oh, hi, Max. Your team is already in the music room. What took you so long?"

And then one of the guards stepped up (I think his name was Brian?) and said "We caught them both in the buffet stands eating all the desserts. When we caught them, they both tried to run out of the hotel. We thought you wouldn't be too happy with Iggy."

"Right. Not happy at all. Iggy, for your punishment, you will have to run an hour each day for 3 weeks and go on a healthy diet. Meaning, only fruits and wheats. We're going to the music room and I expect you to use your manners and introduce yourself nicely to my new group of students, understand?" Then she turned to me, "Now, lets head to the music room."

"Told you she was a witch.." Iggy whispered to me as we followed Nancy down a hallway. "Worser than a witch" I whispered back, causing Iggy to laugh.

Once Nancy opened the door to the big music room, every conversation stopped.

"What? Did everybody died from my beautiful face?" Iggy whispered to me. I shoved my elbow into the side of his stomach and whispered back sarcastically. "No, they all died because your oh so beautiful vampire face is too beautiful for them to look at."

He puts a hand on his heart and looked at me with fake hurt on his face. "Oh, Maxie. I thought we were best friends."

"Uuum, no. You're too stuck up to be my friend."

"What? That hurts, Maxie." Then he wiped a fake tear away.

I looked at him amused and as if we thought of the same thing, we started to laugh until tears were rolling down our cheeks. See? We just get each other like that even if we had met only 30 minutes ago.

When our laughter died down, I knew it was just a matter of seconds before Nudge explodes. 3...2...1. "OH MY GOSH! MAX! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS? THAT'S JAMES GRIFFITHS! THE JAMES GRIFFITHS! THE FAMOUS MODEL JAMES GRIFFITHS! THE HOT FAMOUS MODEL JAMES GRIFFITHS! I FINALLY GET TO MEET HIM IN REAL LIFE! AAH! THIS IS SOOOO EXC-"

"Thank you Angel," I said as I looked at Iggy. Instead of looking surprised and amused as everybody does whenever Nudge lets out a rant, he actually looked….lovestrucked? What? Iggy and Nudge? Nudge and Iggy?

"Well anyways, since everybody is here, let's get going with introductions. First of all, my name is Nancy Pearson. And I'll be your USAMAC coach this year. The students can introduce theirself first then my models can go next."

When she mentioned the word models, I looked up and realized that we weren't alone in this room. In fact, there were quite a few other people in here too.

After Blaine and Nudge introduced their self, it was my turn to go. Yay. (Note the sarcasm) "Hi, my name is Max Ride, and Gazzy is my twin...okay."

"Wait, Max as in Maximum Ride?" A boy around my age with black hair, black eyes and olive skin tone asked. I had to say.. He was attractive.

"Yeah…. why?"

"Wait, Maximum? As in Maximum Elizabeth Ride?" Another person asked. This time, woman that looked like my mom, but with blonde hair. She was curled up in a love seat with the dark eye boy.

"Yeah…. How did you know my middle name?"

"OH MY GOSH! MAX!" she yelled, then ran over to hug me.

Confused, I looked at Blaine and Nudge for help. They both shook their heads. I sighed and pushed the girl back away from me. One day, I'm going to kill them both. "Uuum, sorry. Had we met before?" I asked.

"You don't remember me?"

I shook my head. "No..."

"How do you not know me? M&M?"

"Nope.."

"Oh my gosh! Max. Who do I look like?"

"My mom..?"

"Yeah! And who looks like your mom?"

"My ex-sister?"

"Ex-sister?"

"Yeah. Maya?"

"Yeah! Maya! How can you not remember me?"

"Wait! You? You're Maya? The Maya bitch? Why the fuck would you be so happy to talk to me then? Didn't you say you wanted to be out of our lives? Well, you're out. Sorry, booboo. No refund. And don't even think about coming back into my life, because you are never ever gonna come back no matter what. You'd hurt us, Maya. You hurt mom and dad the most. It's like they had lost a daughter. And you had missed too much. Guessed what happened? Dad died. Dad died and you weren't there. Oh, right. You kicked us out of your life for your fame. Right, I totally forgot about that part." I finished as I walked out of the room, tears rushing down my face.

We'd never talked about dad after he died. It was just too painful to even think about him. I ran towards the elevator and got in, pressing the button to the main floor. "Okay...calm down. It's just Maya. Maya is just like Lissa. Both are the enemy. Calm down." I told myself as I took deep breathes while the elevator moved down. I headed straight to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. When I got out, the boy from earlier was waiting for me by the women's bathroom doorway. "Hi," he said, and came to stand in front of me.

"I do not have time for anything right now, so if you'll excuse me, I got to go home and call my mom and explain to her about what just happened." I finished the last part as I tried pushing past him, but he blocked my way again. He mirrored my movement as I moved from left to right.

"Seriously! Move!" I yelled as I pushed him to the side. He budged a little bit but grabbed my wrist as I got a couple steps away from him.

"Max. Please."

"What do you want? Heck, I don't even know you." I said as I tried to pry my wrist from his grip, but it wouldn't budge.

"Max… You don't remember me?" His face suddenly has a mixture of sadness in it. "We were best friends. You were my next door neighbor. We used to do everything together. What happened to you Max?"

I thought hard...hhmmm. Best friend? Next-door neighbor? I only had two next-door best friends. Nudge and… "Fang?" I whispered his name out.

**Tada! There's a cliffhanger! Hehe, anyways, I like this chapter. Iggy rocks! Wooooo! But, thank you for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! If you have any questions, remember to ask in a review. Oh, and let's play the question game! :) **

**Question: Who's your favorite MR character? And why?**

**Remember: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! kay. bye! see you guys next week! **


	4. Chapter 4: The fight

Chapter 4: The fight

**Hi! Sorry, I'd been busy with volleyball tryouts all week & haven't had time to update. So.. here it is.. :) -A/N: Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews guys! 14! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR! :)**

"Yeah! Fang! God, I'm so glad you remembered. I missed you so much! And I am so, so, so sorry about your dad. He was a wonderful person. How come you never told me he passed? Did you not miss me like I miss you?" Fang said as he wrapped me in a hug.

I stood there; in his arms, shocked as he hugged me. This is not Fang. Fang is not a "huggy" and talk-a-lot person. God what had the years done to him?

As I was fuming inside at what he just said, and knew that I would blow up anytime soon now. I brought my hands up to his chest; _his nice, muscular, hard chest_, and pushed him away from me. Caught by surprise, he actually stumbled back a few steps away from me before yelling out, "What the heck, Max?"

"What the heck? Don't you dare say those words to me. You were the one who left me; therefore, you have no right to say anything to me. Oh, and why didn't I tell you about my dad? Well… let's see. First, you left when I needed you the most. You left when my dad was dying. I needed somebody there to comfort me and tell me it's okay and that everything was going to be fine," I was choking back sobs by now. "And secondly, you also abandoned your own family. You never called or visit them at all, Fang. Don't you know how much your dad misses you? Or how your mom cried every night because her oldest child left her for some typical boring dreams and never contacted them? Or how your little sister graduated kindergarten without his brother there? You missed out on a lot of things Fang, so don't 'what the heck" me." Tears were running down my face now.

His gaze immediately softened after my rant. He stepped forwards and reached out a hand to my face to wipe the tears away like he always does whenever I cry. "Max, I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"

I stepped back as he stepped towards me with his outstretched hands. "No. No, you're not. You're only saying that so you can get my trust again. You hurted me, Fang. And I'm not letting you do that again!"

He sighed in frustration and let out a breath of air. He stepped towards me again and reached out his hands again while saying, "Max, listen to m-"

I slapped his hands away and wiped my eyes and cheeks furiously. And say in a serious, calm voice, "Stop, Fang. Nothing you say or do will ever repair what you did to me. You hurted me. You broke my heart. Not even Nudge or my mom can fix it. And where were you? Right, New York. And you never called any of us back in Arizona to check on us and see how we were doing. You lost my trust and respect for that, Fang. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to get going." I said as I tried to step around him and walk away.

Before I can take my second step, he had my upper arms in his hands and pinned to the wall. Wow, I didn't remember the wall being that close to me. Probably happened while I was backing away from him. I glared up at him and saw that his eyes were full of anger. Oh, no. 'The emotionless brick wall is mad!' I mentally thought.

"Why are you being like this, Max?!" He yelled. "Why are you getting all bitchy from a problem that happened, like, what? 2 years ago? Can't you just forgive and forget?" I tried getting him away from me, but he just held me tighter. "Stop being so selfish and think about other people too. After all, it did also affect me for leaving too! Keep this in mind, Max. I spent months moping around and thinking about you. You think you were the only one affected by this?!"

"Yes, Fang!" I yelled back. "I actually thought you wouldn't be moping around for months, because I thought you would be happy off and living your dreams. I thought you would forget about me and focus on your career!" I looked down at my shoes and whispered quietly, "I thought you wouldn't have missed me as much as I missed you for months." But, due to the close proximity, I knew he heard it.

"Then you thought wrong, Max. I missed you so much it hurts. The only thing that got me going was Iggy. He was there for me to cheer me up everyday. I want you back, Max. I want to make up for the last 2 years I'd missed in your life." He said, as he looked deeply into my eyes.

The last part he said really started to make me fume up again. "No, Fang! You want me back? Last time I checked, you said and I quote, 'Oh, and I hope you get hit by a bus or something so you won't have to live every single day regretting that you should have came with me, you stupid slut.' Hhhm. Slut? Really? I look like a slut to you? T-shirts and jeans are slutty? Cool, Fang. Really cool." I finished the last part glaring up at him again.

He huffed in frustration again and ran his right hand through his hair, sighing loudly. He then balled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the wall next to my head, causing me to flinch. "God, Max! I was mad! I wasn't thinking when I said those stuff. I did something really nice for you and you threw that away. Of course I would be mad. Who wouldn't be? I'm very sorry I said those things to you. Please forgive me?" He said with a hint of softness in his voice. He was so close now. Too close for my likings.

And again, I pushed him away from me, but he just grabbed my arms again. "Stop! I don't give a shit if you were mad! You still left. You left when I needed you the most. I needed you, Fang. I needed you and you weren't there. You left and didn't even say goodbye. Who do you think you are trying to come into my life again after hurting me so much? Just...go away Fang." God! Tears were coming out again. Dang, I shouldn't be crying. I am Maximum Ride. The Maximum Ride. I hate being weak. "I don't want you in my life as much as you didn't want me in yours years ago." But even I could hear the lie in that sentence. And knowing that he knew me too well, I knew that he could hear it too.

His eyes looked pleading before he said "Max, ple-" He said, before being interrupted.

"Max!" Fang and I looked up to see Blaine, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, and Iggy fighting through a forming crowd, we didn't even noticed because we were too busy arguing. Note to self: Thank Blaine later. WTF? Paparazzi's? Fans? Of course, Fang is famous. I almost forgot.

Seeing the crowd come closer and closer to us, my claustrophobic started to kick in. Cameras were everywhere.

"Nick, is that your new girl?"

"Nick, are you cheating on Maya?"

"Who's the girl, Nick?!"

God, how could I had missed them forming a crowd around us? Stupid Fang.. I looked around and see not only that crowd, but more people from outside were coming inside to check out the scene too. Well.. Shit! What do I do?

I ran. Of course I ran. I ran through the large crowd and managed to make it through with only strands of my hair being torn down from my ponytail. When I was finally a few yards away from the building, I pulled out my hair tie and let my hair fall around my shoulders and back providing my face warmth in this cold weather. I called a taxi over and gave him the address to the hotel before leaning back and think about what just happened.

I came to New York. Took a tour in Central Park. Met Iggy. Met Coach. Met Maya. Fled the room. Met Fang. Got in an argument with Fang. Fled the hotel. And now here I am. Sitting on the back of a cab. I miss my car. I really do. Six months! Six months without driving at all! Wait, maybe I can get mom to rent a car here in New York for me! Yeah, brilliant idea!

I called my mom and after a lot of persuasion she finally said yes. YAY! I was still thanking my mom and suddenly heard a throat clearing sound in front of me. Oh, right. Taxi. I quickly paid him and got out, while still talking on the phone with my mom and telling her the events of what happened today; excluding mine and Fang's argument.

I got to my hotel floor and went straight to the kitchen where I knew food would be stored. I pigged out all the chocolate chip cookies, chocolate soufflé, chocolate ice cream, chocolate truffles, etc. etc. Damn. Hotels got some good ass food. You see, when I'm mad, sad, depressed, stressed out, or seem to be over thinking, I like to eat to keep my mind distracted from all those things. And chocolate is the best for that job.

After freshening up, I checked the time. Hhhmm...Only 3. I made my way into my room, and noticed that I haven't set up my instruments. Although we had used a hotel room on our floor for a music room, I still don't want any of my instruments in that room. Who knows? Lisa can go in there anytime and cut the strings on my guitar up. Or she could mess up my piano keys. After setting up my instruments, I checked the time again. It was only 4:30. I went over to my piano and started playing some notes.

As I was in the middle of playing a song, when my phone started ringing from my bed. I walked towards it and lay down, swiping the icon to the right so I can answer Nudge.

(Nudge= **Bold** Max= _Italic)_

**Max! Girl, Where you at? You will never guess up happened!**

_Home? What's up?_

**You know how there were like...so many people in the room when you were in it? **

_Yeah?_

**Yeah. Then after you left, the whole crowd started getting wild, asking questions about who you were and shit. Then Gazzy started hitting and punching Fang. I don't know why though. Gazzy was saying something like 'don't hurt her again or da da da. I couldn't hear because of the mob of people. But then cameras started flashing everywhere and we tried to pull them away but we couldn't, so these big, big, security guys started to come out of no where and pulled them away. I think Fang got a broken nose and a few bruises. Ha! Serves him right! And then we were all, as in Iggy, Blaine, Ella, Fang, Gazzy, and me pulled into the elevator to get to the penthouse. You should've seen the other models and Nancy and Maya's face! It was too funny! So currently, it seems like Nancy hates us for getting into a fight with her "best" male model and singer. **Damn. Even if it's through the phone, that girl could talk. I swear she said all that in five breaths.

_WTF?!_ I shrieked! _I was gone for what? Two hours and you guys got us on Nancy's bad side already? Wait until she figures out why the fight even started. She is going to hate me even more! _

Angrily, I hung up and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. WTF? I was going to beat the hell out of Gazzy when I saw him. I needed that scholarship. I needed to be on Nancy's good side. Ugh! But Fang did deserve those punches though. Haha, take that!

My phone continued ringing and ringing as I thought. Frustrated, I turned it off and went to my room's tiny living room and turned on the tv. (Because it's a 4 star hotel, every room is basically like a house but just smaller) **(A/N: I've never been to a 4-star hotel before, so I'm just making this up, so… don't judge me!) **Every channel I had flipped through was about Fang. Fang and me. Fang and the fight. Fang. Fang. Fang. Ugh! I switched it off and went into the kitchen again. Thank god the dancing group is still gone, cause you know.. Nobody wants to see Lisa's clown face. After scarfing down all the food in my fridge to kill time, the group finally returned.

"Gazzy!" I yelled as they entered the hotel floor. He quickly came into my room and closed the door.

"Please don't hate me. I can explain." He said innocently. Too innocent.

**Whew! There. Done! I'm tired, so I'm gonna have to stop it there. And I know. Not the best, but..yeah... I don't really like this chapter, but oh well. **

**Question: If you could be one of the characters in the flock, who would you be?**

**Remember: REVIEW! or I will find you and die all your clothes neon pink! MUAHAHAHA! But anyways, REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Monday

Chapter 5: Monday

**Hi guys! How are y'all doing? Sorry for not updating these past few weeks. You know, school just started and yada, yada. Anyways, I had just got finish reading the reviews for chapter 4, and realized that I haven't got to answer the questions some of you were wondering so…**

**maximumride04: Is Fang and Maya dating? **- Answer: Actually, yes, they are.

**Guest: Why is Fang dating somebody who is two years older than him ?-**- Answer: I don't know. You'll just have to read and figure out soon.

**And now, I present to you...Chapter 5! **

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada. I know, I know. I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own this story! :) **

Monday. The start of another long week in New York. School. Practice. Red heads. God, I hate, hate, hate, hate Mondays.

It had been two days after the argument with Fang happened, and darling, I tell you, my brother and I had gone famous in New York after that. If you were to pick up a magazine, you would see headlines like "Nick Jones-cheating on M&M?" "New taste of girl for Nick?" "Crazy, violent teen breaks a fight with Nick?" "Who's the lucky, mysterious girl?" "Nick Jones gets into a fight with fan?" "Nick spotted cheating on M&M?" And etc, etc.

And I tell you, it is annoying. I wonder how famous people can live with their life with everybody knowing about their personal life? I know I wouldn't want that.

And.. you guys are probably wondering what I did to Gazzy when he returned back to the hotel? Well, you guessed right. I yelled at him and kicked him into Pluto, then forced him back then kicked him into China. He's probably being shipped here for me again. Just kidding. I didn't do anything to him at all.

_*Flashback*_

"_Gazzy!" I yelled as they entered the hotel floor. He quickly came into my room and closed the door._

"_Please don't hate me. I can explain." He said innocently. Too innocent. _

_That was it. I started laughing. I laughed and laughed and laughed until tears came running down my cheeks. "Don't hate you? I can never hate my oh, so, wonderful brother!" I said while giving him a hug and a pat on the back. _

"_What?" He asked, confused._

"_What? That was fab-u-lous! I know, I know, you were just protecting me and all, but that was fan-tas-tic-o! He deserved that!"_

_He smirked at me and pulled me into a hug again. "Anything for my little sister." I pushed him away and glared at him? "What? It is the truth."_

"_Whatever. Get out of here before I send you to Pluto."_

"_Aiya, Captain." He said while walking towards the door. Once he was at the door, he turned back around and said "And Max?"_

"_What?"_

"_I love you, and I'm sorry."_

_I raised an eyebrow up at him, confused. Then he let one rip and slammed the door, running as fast away as he can. _

_God, I'm going to kill that boy one day. It literally took me 3 hours and 5 cans of febreeze to get the smell to disappear._

_*End of Flashback*_

Right. Back to topic. Monday. "School" starts in…"SHOOT!" I mentally yelled in my head. It was already 8…, which means I _missed_ the first hour on my _first day_ already! Damn, one day, just one day, I'll kill those people who I call my friends.

I quickly got out of bed and entered the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I ran into my room again and got on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt tied my hair in a loose bun and put on my dark brown combat boots. I rushed to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and my brown leather jacket then headed out the door.

Once I was out the door, I face palmed myself. I didn't even know which room it was held in. Annoyed, I walked down the hallway, opening every unlocked door so I could peek inside to see where they are. After going through every single door on this floor with no sign of any living life, I gave up and headed back to my room and texted Blaine.

(Max= Normal **Blaine= Bold**)

"Where are you guys?!" I sent, while eating my second granola bar. And after a few seconds he texted back.

"**Good, morning Sleeping Beauty."**

"STFU. WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"**Aaw. Did somebody got up on the wrong side of bed today?"**

"Blaine Smith. I. Am. Serious. If you do not tell me where you are right now, I will make sure you won't be able to talk for the rest of your pathetic life."

"**Mkay, Maxie. Hmmmm, lets see. Due to a particular problem that your brother was involved in, the instructors took us to… the 1st floor, room 0028. See you soon, Sleeping Beauty! ;)"**

I rolled my eyes and looked at the time on my phone. 8:45. Well, I'm already late, so a little later won't bother. Taking my time, I ordered up a cup of coffee and grabbed another granola bar. Once my cup of coffee came up, I made my way down to the first floor.

As I walked past every door, I looked at the numbers on the door. 0020...0021...0022…0027...0028. There! I slowly breathe in and breathe out as I stood outside of the door, knowing that once I enter the door, I would be welcomed with yelling by the instructors. Straightening up, I opened the door and walked inside.

Since this wasn't the official "classroom", the room looked like any regular hotel room in the building. My so-called classmates were sitting on couches, on chairs, and on beanbags, looking bored while listening to the instructors lecture about something.

Once everybody was aware of my presence, they all turned to look at me. Blaine and Lisa and her posses all had smug smirks on their faces, while Angel, Ella, and Nudge looked worried. After a few more seconds of silence, I turned to look at the teachers. "Hi?" I said.

One of the instructors was a male. He was pretty tall, probably around 5'9 or 5'10. He had light brown short hair, hazel eyes, and designer glasses on. He's probably around… 21 or 22.

The other instructor was a female. She has shoulder length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and also wear similar glasses like the male instructor. She, like the other instructor, also looked around 21-22.

Hhhmm… maybe they're a couple or something. They do look pretty nice together.

"I'm guessing you are Maximum Ride?" the male instructor said.

"That would be me!" I said with a smile.

"Good. Glad you could join us. Since this is my first day with your group, your absence will be excused, but if this happens again, there will be consequences."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, go ahead and pick a seat to sit in. I'm Mr. Jacob Kims and that is Mrs. Anna Days."

I nodded and sat beside Blaine on the 3-person couch.

"Okay, now that everybody is here, we'll continue with introductions," Anna said. "As you all know, Jacob and I had been going out for a few years now. We're both from New York, and this is our third year of teaching USAMAC classes."

Yes! I knew they were an item! For the rest of school time, we continued getting to know each other and playing some boring activity that were meant for us to "engage". But I just had to say.. Anna and Jacob were some cool people!

Once it was 1 o'clock, we were let out of that room and back to our rooms. Blaine and I went straight to our floor's "kitchen/dining room" and dug in.

"Mmm. This. Is. Heaven." I said, between bites of food.

"Totally," Blaine said back.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaine finally spoke up again. "How bad do you think Fang is?"

"Hhhmm, knowing Gazzy… probably a few bruises and a broken nose. What do you think?"

"I don't know. We'll figure out in an hour."

Right. Training. Ugh.

_**One hour later_

We were all gathered up in the penthouse of the Plaza Hotel once again as we waited for Nancy to say something. Like Friday, everybody who were in there before were all gathered up in there again. Which was us, Nancy, and a few other people that I didn't know. Everybody was here except for… you guess it. Yep, Maya and Fang. They're probably off somewhere making out.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Iggy, who was sitting next to me on the couch.

"I don't know. She's probably mad."

Then we heard hands clapping and we all looked at Nancy.

"Okay," she said as she looked over every one of us. "Due to Friday's events," her eyes locked on mines, "we are behind schedule. Since everybody is here today, we will continue with introductions today. After introductions, you guys will show us what you got, so that I'll know what you need to improve on. Understand?"

Everybody nodded and continued staring at Nancy. "Okay, we'll all start over again. My name is Nancy…yada yada."

"Okay! I want to go around the room, so Ella will go first. You can pick a song, just tell me and I'll put it on," Nancy said after introductions.

In the middle of Ella's song, Maya and Fang came in. After seeing Fang, I looked at Blaine, and as if thinking of the same thing, we both snickered, causing glares to come in our ways from Nancy, Maya, and Fang.

Fang doesn't look all that bad, but he do have three large bruises on both sides of his cheeks and under his right eye. Sadly, no broken nose.

They both walked quickly across the room and sat on the recliner, Maya on Fang's lap. Eeew. I made a gagging face, which caused Iggy and Blaine to snicker.

After Ella was finished with her song, it was Nudge's turn. As her song started, I nodded my head along with the beat.

"_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo"_

_(Halo by Beyonce)_

Everybody clapped while Nudge grinned widely and bowed dramatically.

"Whooo- hooo! You go, Nudge!" Iggy yelled.

After everybody else went but Blaine and I, it was my turn. I looked at Blaine and raised an eyebrow. Understanding what I'm asking, he nodded.

"Nancy? Max and I were actually thinking of doing a duet..? So… is it okay if we do?"

"Sure, Blaine." She said with a smile, maybe she's not that bad. Nah. She's probably just getting crazy because of his good looks.

(Max= Normal _Blaine= __underlined italic_ **Both=Bold**)

Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

(Oh, we had everything)

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

(Yeah, but this is happenin')

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

**Oh, our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**I never stopped**

**You're still written in the scars on my heart**

**You're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

Oh, tear ducts can rust

_I'll fix it for us_

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough

_You're holding it in_

You're pouring a drink

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

We'll come clean

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**That we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**That we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, we can learn to love again**

**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

(Just give me a reason by Pink ft. Nate Ruess)

We both finished while smiling at each other. I gave him a high five, but he decided to hug me instead. Hhhm, it has been a long time since we'd sung together. A week? Two? I don't know, forgot.

While Blaine held me in his death grip, I heard somebody got up and walked to the door. We both looked up and saw Fang walked out the door, slamming it after he got out. Maya followed closely, but before heading out, she turned to me and gave me a glare. I smiled at her and give her a wink, causing her to huff in annoyance.

After practice ended at 6, Blaine, Iggy, and I headed over to Pizza Hut for dinner. Hhhmm, p-i-z-z-a!

"Damn, did I tell you guys that that was fab-u-lous?!" Iggy said. "Like oh my gosh! That totally beats the original! Oh, and daaammnnn, Max! That high note! Damn, you scored it!"

"Yeah, yeah. You told us a million times already," Blaine replied while rolling his eyes.

"I did? Well, I don't remember telling you.."

"Word of advice, Iggy. Stop hanging out with Nudge. You're becoming a Nudge-a-la-tor too."

Iggy looks at me with mock hurt and put a hand over his heart, and said "Ouch. That hurted, mommy." Which caused me to slap him over the head.

After a few minutes of pointless conversation, I heard the bells on the door jingle. They probably hadn't taken the bells off because Christmas had probably just ended. I looked up and… saw the people I don't want to see the most entered. AKA, Nicholas and Maya.

Sitting in the front wasn't hard to get avoid. So, you guessed, they saw us. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you guys, I kinda...invited Fang and Maya here also.." Iggy said as he waved them over.

Maya smiled and pulled Fang by his hands over to our table. I watched them curiously as they came over and a feeling I'd never felt before overcame me. Jealousy? No, it can't be. He's a horrible person. I shouldn't like him.

"Hi, Iggy," Maya, said as she looked at Iggy. Then she looked at Blaine, "Hi Blaine." Then she looked at me and nodded, "Max."

"Helloooo"

"Hey"

Instead of saying hi, I scoffed and said "What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you haven't notice, my friend Iggy here has invited me to dinner tonight. What about you? What are you doing here?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nothing for you to worry about." I said as I sent a glare to Iggy. "Actually, the smell of skanks and emos in here has just increased, so if you'll excuse me, I have got to go. Salut!" I said as I left a $10 dollar bill on the table and made my way away from the table.

As I walked a couple blocks away from Pizza Hut, I suddenly noticed a pair of footsteps following me. I turned around only to meet a pair of oynx eyes and give out a long and loud sigh and said, "What do you want, Nick?"

"To talk."

"There is nothing to talk about," I said as I turned around and started walking again.

"You didn't allow me to talk last time." He said, still following me.

"I guessed you knew why, Fangy-poo."

I heard a low growl and smirked in satisfaction.

"Aaaw, Nicky here is mad? It's okay, I'm positive Maya can cheer you up…. if you know what I mean." I said as I put in arm in the air, meaning "bye".

I heard a louder growl and felt Fang grabbed my wrist that was in the air and pulled me to an alleyway on the back of a random store.

"Nick, you dickhead! Let go of me!" I screamed as loud as I can as I tried to yank myself free from him, but it was only causing him to hold onto my wrist tighter. "Nick, I swear if you do not let go of me right now, I will make sure you will rot in hel-"

"Shut up, Max." Fang yelled angrily as he pushed me up against the ice-cold wall, due to the snow. That act shut me up.

Hhmm, Plan, plan, plan. I could knee him in the crotch and run away.. Yeah, good idea! I looked at my leg to see if it was free then looked at Fang with a sweet smile on my face. As if reading my mind, Fang trapped my legs in his and smirked at me. I glared at him and felt a blush coming to my face, probably due to the close approximately. There was no space in between our body at all. Like literally, you cannot even squeeze in a piece of paper.

"Lighten up, Max," Fang said casually. Oh, it must not be awkward for him because he's probably put a lot of girls in this position. Stupid jerk.

"What do you want, Nick?"

"Hhhm, there are many things I want, but you're probably not going to give them to me…"

"Shut up and get to the point, Jones. What. Do. You. Want.?!" I yelled.

"Sheesh, Max. Shut. Up." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my ear, which sent shivers down my spine, causing him to chuckle.

"Get off me, you freak!" I said as I pushed him back, successfully. I managed to run a couple of steps away from him before being smashed up against the wall again, this time with my hands pinned above my head.

I gave a low dangerous growl, glaring darkly at him; causing him to smirk.

"Can't run away from me yet, Maxie," he said, as he looked intensely into my eyes, his face just inches away from me.

**TADA! Cliffhanger! This chapter was long, but it's probably just because of the sing lyrics. But, what do you think is going to happen?! I know, I know, Fang is out of character, but I plan on making him talk just a little much in this story… so don't hate! **

**Question: What's your favorite color?**

**Remember: REVIEW! or I will find you and die all your clothes neon pink! MUAHAHAHA! But anyways, REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The breakup?

Chapter 6: The breakup?

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating these past couples of week. School just started again and there's less and less time to write this stuff. Anyways, thank for reviewing guys. It really means a lot. So.. Here is chapter 6!**

_Previously..._

"_Get off me, you freak!" I said as I pushed him back, successfully. I managed to run a couple of steps away from him before being smashed up against the wall again, this time with my hands pinned above my head._

_I gave a low dangerous growl, glaring darkly at him; causing him to smirk._

"_Can't run away from me yet, Maxie," he said, as he looked intensely into my eyes, his face just inches away from me. _

Holding my breath, I studied his face as he looked at my eyes. Hhhmmm, something is missing from his face.. Then it hit. His bruises. As I looked closely, I could see a layer of concealer covering his bruises.

I looked back at him, trying to hold in my laughter, but failing as I saw him raise one eyebrow. I burst out laughing right in his face, then when my stomach started to hurt from laughing so much, I laid my head on his shoulder and continued laughing. Once, I was finished and wiped the tears from my face, I took my head off his shoulder, realizing that I'm not pinned up on the wall no more, but his hands now gripped my waist, making sure I didn't run away.

It took one glance at him to set me off again. And again, I laughed until tears came to my eyes again.

"What's so funny, Ride?" He said in an impatient tone.

And guessed what I did? I laughed again. Then keeping a straight face, I teased him. "Wow. Concealer? Fang plus makeup? Totally worth seeing. Like, really. Who the hell applied it on you. It's like, lighter than your skin tone. Ewh."

Once I was done laughing again, I looked up at him, innocently. Frustrated, he let go of my waist and ran a hand through his hair and covered his face with the other. When he uncovered his face, I could see that his cheeks were slightly pink, causing me to smirk, knowing that I'd embarrassed him.

"Look, Max," He started, "I-"

"Oh, wait!" I interrupted, "Did Maya do it?! If she did, tell her that I said she's the best make up artist ever! Oh, and tell her she could do my makeup next time for an event. Like really, I need lighter skin too!" I said sarcastically, followed by another round of laughter from me.

"Ugh, Max! Shut up and listen to me!" He yelled, angrily.

That automatically shut me up. Angry Fang is no good.

"What, Nicholas?"

"First of all, my name is Fang. FANG. F-A-N-G. Now say it with me. Ff-ang."

"Nick," I said, with a nod of my head

He rolled his eyes and said, "Second of al-"

"Get to the point," I said impatiently.

"Damn it, Max. I will if you'll stop interrupting me!" He yelled. Making Fang mad was actually entertaining.

And as if right on cue, my cell phone started ringing after he said that. Whew, saved by the phone. I took out my phone from my back pocket and smiled smugly as I looked at him then look at my ringing phone. "I'm so sorry, Nick, but I got to take this phone call. It's actually from a real friend that might need me at this moment. So, if you'll excuse me.." I said as I stepped around him and walked to the other side of the alley.

I slide the arrow button to the right and put the phone on my ear. "Hello?"

"Maximum Ride! Where the fuck are you?!" shouted Blaine on the other end.

I chuckled quickly and said "Well, if you haven't noticed, let's see.." I checked the time on my phone, "I walked out of that restaurant 10 minutes ago because of two specific person who killed the fresh atmosphere." I said, looking at Fang.

"Well, I made Iggy take me back to the hotel right after you left, and you certainly ain't here. You should've been here by now. It's like what? Only 5 minutes away."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Sherlock, I am walking my ass back, so of course it is going to take longer for me, considering the weather out here."

"Whatever. Just get here in 3 minutes. We gotta go pick up your car."

My car? Oh, yeah. My car! Yes! Excited, I said a really quick bye then hung up on him.

I turned to Fang and smirked. "Well, people are expecting me, so… until next time!" I said as I put my right arm across my stomach and bent down. I looked back up at him, seeing him walk quickly towards me. Before he can reach me though, I ran the hell out of that place and waved a goodbye at him. Once I was back on the streets and he isn't anywhere in sight, I started laughing again.

Fang POV: **(finally!)**

Once Max ran out of the alley, anger rushed through me again. I didn't even cleared things up with her yet. Ugh, why won't she stay? Furious, I kicked a trashcan in the alleyway and made my way into the streets again.

When I got back to Pizza Hut, I noticed that the other people were gone. They probably left with Iggy. I went to the parking lot and turned the engine on my car, warming it up. As I waited for it to warm up, I thought about Max. Stubborn as always. She is so beautiful. Of course, she's always been beautiful, but now, at age 18, her...you know…. parts had really grown out to be the most perfect things ever. Her long dirty blonde hair was now cut in a V behind her back. Her big brown eyes are still big and innocent looking; her high cheekbones really define her face, and those lips. Those full, curvy lips, which I so want to kiss. And boy, any guy would die for that body. Curvy in all the right places, perfect size, lean, tall-

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring. _Sighing, I answered my cell phone in an angry tone. Whoever is calling better have a damn good reason to be interrupting my thoughts about my dream girl. "What?" I said into the other line.

"Damn, calm down, dude," Iggy said on the other line. "Did Max disappoint you too? I know, I know. With that body, I thought she was gonna rock, but nope. Kind of a disappointment right?" He teased.

"Shut the fuck up," I said, while blushing as pictures of a naked Max pops inside my head. I shook my head and said, "What do you want?"

"Ooooooohhhhh! I caught you! You were totally imagining Max naked right?! Oooohh, you ain't slick, Fangypoo!" He yelled in the other line.

"Shut the hell up," I muttered. "Get to the point."

"Damn, bro. Take a joke. Anyways, Nancy is at yours- oh wait, it's my house also. Anyways, Nancy is at our house, and she says…hhmm, I think she said she needs you here like, right now. So you better get your ass here before you get some nice visits to the gym! Bye, loverboy!"

Rolling my eyes, I drove to my "house". It's not really a house.. but a mansion. I know, I know, a mansion? Really? But it's actually nice. When I moved to New York about two years ago, I moved in with Nancy and her new models and singers, including Iggy, but once I became successful after 4 months, Iggy and I bought a mansion right on the outskirts of New York City.

It was…Huge, wide but it's really beautiful. It has a fountain in the front yard, right in front of the house and has about 3 floors. Instead of those v rooftops, it actually has flat rooftops. On the first floor, there's the big kitchen and living room and all those stuff, oh and there's an inside pool if he go to the East side of the house. Iggy owns the 2nd floor, which I don't know how he decorates it but the whole third floor is mine. Of course it's all dark and stuff on my floor because I love dark colors, but my balcony is better and bigger than Iggy's, which is perfectly fine with me, and I get the roof! In the basement, Iggy and I transformed it into a music soundproof room and a dancing room, split in half and half. At the back, there's a humongous pool and a big hot spa for hangouts and stuff.

25 minutes later, I drove into my driveway and clicked a button to open up the garage. I parked it in the middle of two of my cars, yes, I have three cars, then walked inside to find Nancy, Iggy, and Maya sitting in the living room together.

"What's up?" I said, as I grabbed a bag of chips and plopped down on the recliner.

"Where were you?!" Maya asked.

"Uuh, pizza hut?"

"Of course I knew that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Ugh, where were you aft-"

"Enough!" Nancy said.

I sent her a thankful look and continued munching on my chips.

When I first came here, Maya introduced me to Nancy, her manager. After hearing me sing, Nancy signed me up with a record deal, which made me big. Than Nancy's group started getting bigger and bigger as more people got more famous. Nancy was all of our manager or you can say the person who signs us up with record deals and fashion shows and photo-shoots and yada yada. I know. At first, I was like, 'But I thought a manager can only be in control of one person', but I guess I was wrong. But, Nancy was more like a mother figure than a manager. She really cares about us as much as she care about her children.

"What's up with the rumors, Fang?" Nancy asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her as I crunch a piece of chips.

"Are you and Max… a thing?"

I burst out laughing at the seriousness of her tone. "What? No."

"Well, I thought you were." She said. "Anyways, the press is really interested in you and your 'mystery girl.' And I thought… you could really get attention and more money if you and Max become a couple. That way, magazines and newspapers will be more about your life, which can really gain you money. But I really think it's a good idea for you and Max, the press is getting tired of you and Maya anyway… no offense to you, Maya," she said the last part as she looked at Maya.

Yes! That means I'm free from Maya. What? Did you think I liked her? Hell no. She's too clingy and I couldn't name any famous guy she haven't slept with yet. The reason we're a "couple" in public is so that it'll make our reputation or whatever you want to call it higher. We will get more attention turned to us, because Nancy LOVES attention.

"Of course that's a good idea, Nancy. Thank you very much." I said, smiling at her. Then I turned to Maya, who has her mouth opened wide, "And I'm so sorry Maya, but we're done. I hope you are as happy about this as I am."

"But, but, we haven't even...we didn't even do it yet!" She yelled. See, I told you. Total whore. That's one reason why Max would be better. Damn, Max. Those lips and beautiful eyes…

"Sorry, but I don't like older girls. I thought you understood that when we started "going out".

She just looked at me and walked to the front door, exiting it than slamming my door shut. Slamming it. She slammed my door. She slammed my expensive glass door.

I looked back at Nancy and Iggy and smirked. Thank god she's gone. We all didn't like her all that much, but we can't kick her out too. Nancy cares about her reputation too much. "Thank you, Nancy. You're the best," I said as I got up and hugged her.

"You're welcome, Fang. I had been trying to find a way of getting you guys apart, cause I know she's too clingy, and with Max coming along, I thought that would be the bait. So, there you go." Then she got up and walked to the door. She opened it but before stepping out, she turned back and said, "Oh, and I'm thinking about getting a record for you and Max. With that voice of hers.. I know how you fell in love now." She winked and walked out the door.

Yah, yah. She knows I like Max. Ever since I moved to New York, all I do is babble and babble and babble about Max, nonstop.

"Dude, yay! You finally did it!" Iggy said as he patted my back.

"Fuck off," I said as I shrugged his hands off and went to the kitchen.

"Anyways, did you clear things up with Max yet?" He said, as he followed me to the kitchen.

I sighed, then said, "I tried, but she kept running away."

"Dude, it's not even that hard to win her over, dumbass." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Just get her alone somewhere, than say whatever you need to say than I don't know.. sing to her or something. She likes music, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, yeah." He said in a duh tone. "Oooh, Blaine told me she also does dancing, right?" I nodded. "Well, you could take her dancing somewhere.. like.. oh, I know! We could like.. invite them over someday and you could get Max alone in the basement and sing to her. Oooooh yeeeaah. I'm a fucking genius!" He shouted.

I smirked at him and took out two sandwiches then headed up to my room. God, why haven't I thought of that?

MAX POV:

I got back to the hotel to see Blaine sitting outside of my room.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up," he said. Then smirked and said, "How was it with Fang? Was he good?" My face reddened as I think about a shirtless Fang. "Ooohh, I bet he was good!"

"Shut up," I muttered as I smacked his head. He laughed and held up both hands and said, "God, okay, okay. I'm sorry. Get ready. We're going in 20 minutes."

"Okay, Daddy," I said as I opened my door for him to enter then entered after him.

I hung my coat on the coat hanger then went to the kitchen. I turned to Blaine and give him my best bambi eyes. (A technique I learned from Angel). He took one glance at me and sigh. "What do you want, Max?"

I smiled brightly at him and said, "Well, I'm hungry… I only got to eat 2 pieces of pizza and you know.. I got a big metabolism…So.."

He sigh again before glaring at him. "You owe me, Ride."

"Whatever, I said as I took out my phone and started texting Nudge."

After 5 minutes, there were 3 sandwiches in front of me. "Thank you, Blaine." I said as I smiled brightly at him.

After we picked up my car, a red Ferrari 458, I know, I know. It's a beau. And it's expensive, but that's the benefit of coming from a rich family.

"Damn, I miss this baby," Blaine said as he sat on the hood of my car.

"Blaine! No! Get up! That's my baby!" I demanded.

"Hmp. Just wait until my car comes next week. I won't let you near my baby either."

"Yeah, yeah."

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

Friday! Yay! Finally! Just practice then I could rest for the weekend. On Friday, I drove me and Angel in my car (yep, just me and Angel. Everybody else had to find their own rides) to Nancy's mansion where we would practice for the rest of the time now.

As I pulled up into her driveway, I noticed four cars parked in there already. Hhm, more people? Ugh.

"Why are there always people here when it's time for practice? It's like.. so annoying sometimes to see this much people when I'm practicing," Angel said as she looked up from her phone to Nancy's mansion. It was a beautiful mansion, 4 stories, big and wide. Like I said, beautiful.

"True. It does get annoying sometimes.." I said as I parked and took out my phone to text Nudge if they're near yet.

"Max?"

"Hhm?" I said, looking up at Angel.

"Uum… I was just wondering… How are you.. feeling? Like, with..seeing Fang again and stuff? Did he.. apologize yet?"

Noticing her discomfort, I let out a small chuckle and said, "Well, he has tried.. but he's really been an ass these past few days…"

"Are you close to forgiving him yet?"

"Honestly, I don't know.. Sometimes I just want to go up and hug him and say we're best friends again, but sometimes I just want to smack him in the face for leaving me.."

"Well, give it some thinking. I know he's really sorry.."

"Yep.." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah…"

"Anyway," I said, raising my voice to break the awkward tension, "How are things with Blaine? Any progress?"

I looked over at Angel and saw her cheeks turned pink. Yeah, Angel likes Blaine. And Blaine likes Angel. But none of them would grow some balls and talk to each other. It gets really annoying sometimes.

"Uum, well…he asked me if I wanted to go ice skating with him the other day…"

"And you said..?"

"Uum..I said..yeeah.." Angel said, uncomfortably.

"Cool. It's good to know that Blaine finally grew some balls and asked you. Cause if he hadn't sooner, I was about to kill him and burn his corpse then dump the remains in a river."

Angel laughed at this and looked out the window. "Well, they're here. Let's go, Maxie!" She said as she opened my car door.

I smiled and shook my head. Nobody calls me Maxie.

As we headed inside, I noticed that there were four other people in there; Fang, Maya, Iggy, and what's his name.. David? Daniel? Anyways, They were sitting in the living room together, that David guy and Maya flirting. Eew, didn't Maya and Fang just broke up? Whore.

"Hi guys!" Nancy said as we walked in, which was replied with multiple hey's and hi's.

"Well, everybody grab a snack and head into the stage room. We need to pick out who's doing the solos and what songs we're doing for groups."

"Why are they always here?" Gazzy said from behind me.

"Well, they're here so that they can help me make decisions about this because they're the four top singers I have, so basically; they're my assistants. And hopefully you guys won't have any problems with them being here right?" She finished, looking at me.

"Of course we do," I muttered under my breathe but everybody said nope. Bastards.

I scowled and glanced at Fang, who was looking at me with a smug smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow in his direction, which caused him to wink back at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away, perv.

Anyways, after some arguments and problems, we finally decided that on the first competition which will be in March; me, Angel, and Blaine will do the solos and we'll do three group songs as a whole.

Just to catch you up, there will only be six competitions. The first one, in March will be one state VS. another state, so at the end, there will only be 25 teams left. Then the second one will be in May, where the judges get to select the best 10 teams. Then the third one is in June, where you get to compete with another team, so that'll end with 5 teams. In early July, we'll compete and the judges will pick the best three and finally, there will be a competition for the winner at the end of July.

Anyways, now it is 6:20 and we were just sitting around in Nancy's living room waiting for the pizzas to come.

"Ahem, ahem," Iggy said, catching everyone's attention. "Well, now that I got your attention, I would like to say something," he said in a very formal and serious voice.

"What, Iggy?" Nudge said, annoyed, looking up from her phone.

"Well, I was thinking you all could come over to my house tomorrow and we can you know.. hangout?" Then he turned to Maya and Dylan (Yep, I figured out his name during practice time) and said, "Excluding you two."

"Yeah!" Everybody shouted. And of course, I said yes also. What? You thought I was gonna miss a chance at seeing Iggy's house? Of course not.

Iggy looked at Fang and they both shared a secret smile? Hhmm.. I looked at Iggy and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and continued talking to Nudge. I then looked across from me at Fang and raised my eyebrow again. And like Iggy, he just shrugged but held up one crooked finger, mentioning for me to go over. Psh, like I would. I rolled my eyes and was gonna talk to Blaine when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I yelled, standing up.

I opened the door and saw the pizza guy holding four boxes of pizza. "Hi. Delivery for Nanc- Woah," he said as he looked at me.

"Uuh, hi?" I said, confused.

"Hhhm, hey. I've never seen you around here before... What's your name?"

Hhm, flirt, huh? Well, two can play this game. It's not like I'll ever meet him again.

I pushed my hair back behind my ears and and moved closer to him. "Hi, I'm Max. You?"

He smiled and said, "My name is Joseph. Anyways.. are you single?" He said, leaning closer to me and pushing back a piece of hair out of my face.

I had to admit, this guy is cute. He was probably 3 inches taller than me, long brown hair that was spiked up and those eyes.. those dark piercing green eyes.

"Yep," I replied. "Single and ready to mingle," I finished with a wink. That lead him to chuckling. And daammnn. His chuckle is sexy!

"Anyways," he said, while moving his hand from my face and sliding it down my arm to hold my hand, "Can I get your number, beautiful?"

"Hhmm, su-" I started, only to be interrupted by a certain dark head.

"What's taking so long? I'm starving in there," Fang said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I tried shrugging him off but he just held onto me tighter.

Joseph looked from me to Fang then back to me and back to Fang. I looked at Fang and noticed he was glaring at Joseph. He instantly let go of my hand and looked at me confused. Ugh. Way to ruin the fun, Fang. "I-I thought you were single?" He asked.

"Well, Ye-"

"Excuse me, but she obviously isn't," Fang said as he sent another glare at him and wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"Ugh. I. Can. Not. Breathe. You. Stupid. Idiot." I managed to say. He loosened his arms around me but still kept it there and went back to glaring at Joseph.

"Well.. okay. Sorry, man." He said, Handing the pizza boxes to Fang then turned around to leave.

Fang closed the door shut and looked at me. "What the hell were you thinking, Max? Why were you flirting with him?"

"First of all, I can do whatever I want to. You are not part of my life no more. Second of all, you can let go of me now," I said as I used both my hands to pry his arm off me.

"Nope, I like having you wrapped around my am," he said, turning us around so we can walk to the others. I scowled and stomped on his foot, causing him to let go of me.

"Nobody touches me without my permission," I said as I walked away from him. I smiled in satisfaction when I heard him sigh in frustration.

"Finally! That took forever!" Iggy said as we got in the living room.

"Well, Miss Ride over here was having a good talk with the delivery guy, so me, being me had to stop them," Fang said as he sat the pizza down on the table.

"Hey, I was just gonna get his number before you came. He was actually cute, you know?"

That caused everybody to laugh and "awh" me.

"Well, me and the girls actually have a date to go on..so.. Bye guys!" I said after we finished with the pizza. I stood up and stretched my arms than put on my coat. It is freezing out there.

"Remember my house tomorrow," Iggy yelled after us. "I'll text you the address!"

**Well? What do you think? I know. Pretty weak. But, I tried. **

**Question: What's your favorite song?**

**Remember: Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Iggy's house

Chapter 7: Iggy's house

**Okay, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! And here is Chapter 7!**

Max POV:

"Oh my gosh, Max! Did you hear about the upcoming fashion show? Like, oh my gosh! We definitely need to go! Oh, Fang and Iggy will be there too! Speaking of Iggy, he is so so so hot! Awh, I miss Arizona. It was so hot over there unlike here where it's snowy and all. It's so damn annoying. Speaking of annoying, I haven't seen Lisa lately. Not that I care, but sometimes it gets a little lonely without her and her dramas. Don't you think so? Oh my gosh! Guess-"

"Shut up, Nudge!" I yelled at her. Now I regret taking her.

Here I am, Maximum Ride stuck in a car with Nudge for 15 minutes. Right now I'm driving us to Iggy's house for the little hang out thingie. Ugh, who the heck wakes up at 7 in the morning on a Saturday just to get ready for a little home hang out? I promise you I will kill Nudge one day.

First of all, I didn't get any sleep yesterday, which put me in a crappy mood in this morning; considering the 3 hours of sleep I got last night. Second of all, Nudge didn't need to wake me up at such an ungodly hour just so that I could "help" her find an outfit so she can impress Iggy. Like seriously, she's capable of doing that herself, but no, she _needed_ my "company".

So here I am driving over to Iggy's house in gray sweatpants, a plain black T-shirt, an oversized grey sweater and my grey Nike shoes. My hair was in a loose ponytail at the back of my head with strands of it coming out from it.

"But Maaa-"

"Nudge. Shut. Up. Please." I said as I grabbed for my cup of coffee and took a sip of it. Aaah, heaven.

I pulled up into Iggy's big driveway and parked my car carefully next to the water fountain.

"Wow! His house is amazingly beautiful! Speaking of beautiful, you're so beautiful today, Max! I bet Fang will get all-"

"Nudge!" I yelled before opening my door and grabbing my cup of coffee. Ugh, I swear if she says another word, I am so going to-

"Nudge! Maxie! Hi!" I heard.

I turned around and saw Iggy at the front door of his big-ish mansion waving at us and motioning us to go over to him. Before I can even close my car door, Nudge was already inside Iggy's house, hugging him. I sighed in annoyance and walked over to Iggy who offered me a hug, but being the moody me in the morning, I pushed him aside and headed inside.

"What? No hellos? Somebody's on her period," Iggy said from behind me.

I turned around to glare at him then threw my shoes at him before walking into his living room and collapsing on his coach. Damn. I am so, so tired. Thank god Nudge didn't dress me up.

"You guys are here early," Iggy said as he joined Nudge and me in the living room.

"Well, Nudge here wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before the others get here so she decided that I will drive her here 4 hours before the actual hangout starts," I said as I glared at Nudge through sleepy eyes. "Thank you very much for waking me up so damn early just so you can hangout with your… whatever Iggy is to you."

Nudge blushed then looked down at her laps. Aah, this is new. Nudge never gets embarrassed. Like ever!

"Well, I'm sure you guys would like a tour around the house so…" Iggy started, but you can totally see his cheeks turning pink.

"Yes! Like I totally need that right now," I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Come on, Max. You can't be that tired, right? It's already 9 and you've been up for 2 hours, which means you're not that tired, right?"

"Well, let's see you get only 4 hours of sleep than.."

"Okay, ladies. We're gonna go take a tour around the house than!" Iggy announced.

"Ugh, whatever," I said as I stood up and started walking towards the bottom of a staircase.

Iggy took us on a tour in the basement (which was amazing), the 1st floor, the outside, the 2nd floor and now we're making our way to the 3rd floor. Ugh, all these sets of stairs...kill me now!

"And..this is….." Iggy explained, but I got too tired of listening to him after he took us through the first 2 floors, so I completely locked him out. I walked in front of Iggy and Nudge and started opening every door on that floor. Guest room. Bathroom. Pink guest room. Eew. Empty room. Music room. White guest room. Bathroom. Empty room. Dark bedroom. Wait… I took 2 steps back and peered into that room again. Dark bedroom with a comfortable looking bed in the middle of it. Oh. My. Gosh!

"I'm gonna sleep in here!" I yelled to Iggy and Nudge as I entered the room. I heard Iggy yell something at me but I already closed the door and tried opening my eyes just for a couple more seconds. Damn, that coffee was no help. The thick black curtain around the windows was securing any lights from coming into the room, which made the room dark, but cozy and comfy. I ran straight towards the bed and got under the black comforter, too tired to survey the room. Aah, it smells good. Like strawberries mixed with a little bit of cologne smell. Soon, I drifted off to sleep with the smell of strawberries invading my senses.

LINE-LINE-LINE-LINE

Fang POV:

_*Ring Ring…*_

_*Ring Ring…*_

"Ugh.." I groaned as I got up from under the comforter on my bed and searched for my phone on my bedside table.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Nicholas Jones. Do not tell me that you just woke up!" Nancy yelled from the other side of the line.

"Oh, hey, Nancy. What's up?" I said as I rubbed my eyes. I looked at my clock and it read 7:27.

"What's up? Really? What's up?!" she shrieked. I had to hold my phone away from my ear so I wouldn't go deaf anytime soon. "You were supposed to be here 27 minutes ago. Get up now and come to the studio!" She demanded.

"What? Why? It's a Saturday." I replied while yawning.

"Oh my gosh! Nicholas, get your ass here right now for your freakin photo-shoot!"

Wait. Photo-shoot. Oh yeah. The photo-shoot for the upcoming show. Shit.

"I'll get there in 20 minutes," I replied while standing up and heading into the bathroom.

Ugh, who gets up at such an early hour ON a Saturday?

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

I got to the studio, meeting a very angry looking Nancy.

"Hi," I said sheepishly.

"You, Jones, go inside right now. Nikki will be getting you readied."

I nodded and went inside to where Nikki is. Ever since I moved to New York, Nikki will always be the person who gets me ready for anything. Concerts, photo-shoots, fashion shows, etc.

"Hi Fang," Nikki said as I sat down on the stool.

"Hey.." I replied.

"Okay, let's get you started. Nancy is going to have a tantrum if we don't hurry up."

I let out a small chuckle and saluted her.

And here I am.. Dressed in a slim white dress shirt (Eew, white) with the sleeves rolled up on my elbows, slim black dress pant, shiny black dress shoes, gold watch on my left wrist and my hair messily on my head.

Whew, here we go again, with all the fake smiles and girls clinging onto you like you're their lifeline. Ugh, I hate photo-shoots.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

I drove up into my driveway and noticed three other cars there. "Yes, they're here!" I mentally screamed happily in my mind.

I parked inside the garage and got out of my car, going towards the door. Before I can even insert my key in the slot, the door flew open and Nudge jumped. "HI FANG! OH MY GOSH! YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Nudge yelled in my ears. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her body and let go when I saw a glare coming from Iggy. Well, somebody's jealous.

"What?" I said as I walked inside, took off my shoes and placed an arm around Nudge's shoulder just to annoy Iggy.

"Never mind. I don't want to tell you anymore. Actually, I have to g-"

"Nudge," I said as I pulled her side closer to me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Iggy's hand slowly clenched and I smirked at him, which he glared back. "Tell me."

"Uum," Nudge replied in a small voice obviously uncomfortable with the situation. She looked at Iggy, and her eyes shined up, like somebody shining a light bulb in her head. "Actually Iggy and I had to go and make some popcorns for the others. See you in a bit!" She said as she took Iggy's arms and pulled him into the kitchen.

I sighed and went to the living room to greet everybody, noticing that a particular someone wasn't there. I sigh in disappointment again and walked up the stairs to get to my bedroom. I opened my door and noticed that there was somebody sleeping on my bed, with her body turned towards the opposite side of the door. What the hell? Who is that?

I walked around the bed and pulled the covers from the person's face and noticed that it was Max. My Maxie. I smiled as I looked at her sleeping figure under the comforter on my bed. On my bed. She looked so peaceful and free.

I took off my coat and sat next to her, putting her head on my lap as I rubbed small circles on her back, just how she liked it when we were younger. After a few seconds, Max started to stir. Oh shit. I totally forgot that Max was a light sleeper.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room, then went to my arms that were around her body. She looked at my arms then slowly started looking up and locked eyes with me.

"What the hell! What are you doing here, Fang?!" She yelled.

Max POV:

I was dreaming about rainbows and unicorns when I felt a finger rubbing smooth circles on my back and my arm. At first, I thought I was still in my perfect world, but that thought was thrown away when my rainbows and unicorn faded and I was met with darkness. Annoyed that it was gone, I repositioned my body in a more comfortable position when I felt something tensed around my body.

I opened my eyes and surveyed the dark room. Wait, what? How did I get here. I looked down at my arms, noticing that there was another pair of olive toned skin arm over mine. Please don't be him. I slowly traced the arm up and looked at the owner's face.

Kill me now.

"What the hell! What are you doing here, Fang?!" I yelled, as I scrambled out of his arms and sat up on the bed.

"What? You didn't remember what we did this morning? You were great, Maxie!" He said with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up. Why are you in Iggy's house?" I asked, while glaring at him.

"Well, didn't Iggy tell you that this is my bedroom?" He replied snidely.

My jaws literally dropped open and I stared at him, my cheeks starting to burn. No way. Nobody told me he lived here… I am so gonna kill Iggy and Nudge now. They knew. They knew and they did not tell me. God, this is so embarrassing.

And just to save my pride, I said, "What? You're gay now?"

He huffed out a breathe of air and grabbed my hands. "So what? Even if I'm gay, you'll still love me. Don't try denying it also."

I took my hands out of his grasp and glared at him, before getting up and going downstairs where the others should be here by now, considering that it's 12.

"Maxie!" Blaine yelled as I got to the bottom of the stairs. I ignored him and looked around the room for Nudge and Iggy. Not here.

I made my way to the kitchen and saw Nudge and Iggy standing close to eachother. I cleared my throat loudly and they both jumped back, blushing.

I glared at them both and said, "Who's idea was it to not tell me that I was sleeping in Fang's room?"

Nudge looked at Iggy and Iggy looked at Nudge. Then Nudge pointed a finger at Iggy, and I trained my glare on him.

"Um.." he said. "Hi!"

Hi? Just a "HI" instead of a "sorry"? Can he not notice what the situation is here? Irritated, I walked over to him and punched him in the stomach, hard.

"Ouch!" I said as I pulled my hand back. His stomach was hard! Stupid boys..

Iggy looked up at me from where he was crouched over and smirked at me. Sexist.

I made my way back into the living room, grabbed a bag of chips and plopped down next to Blaine, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Ugh, I do not need this right now. I tried shrugging him off, but he just held onto me tighter.

I looked around the room to see… Ella and Gazzy sucking each other's faces off(ewh) and Angel and Blaine constantly looking down at their phones..hhmm, okaay…

Nudge and Iggy came into the room holding two big bowls of popcorns. Aah, the smell of popcorn and butter. They sat next to each other on the loveseat, no, let me rephrase that. Nudge was practically sitting on Iggy's lap on the loveseat. I made eye contact with Nudge and raised an eyebrow. She looked at me and smiled before taking out her phone and started texting somebody. Well that was rude.

A second later, my phone started to buzz. I pulled it out from my sweatpants pocket and noticed that it was a text from Nudge.

"_Iggy asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. I know it's quick, but I know what love is when I see love… unlike somebody.. ;)"_

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Blaine's phone. Angel. Aaah, he was texting Angel. No wonder they were both looking down at their phones. "You know you could just go and talk to her," I whispered in his ears.

He blushed then looked at Angel, then looked at me again. He nodded and went to sit next to her. And here I am.. Max the loner.

After I finished my bag of chips, Fang came downstairs and looked at everyone, finally landing his eyes on me. "Hey," he said. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV.

Still looking at me, he went over to the couch across from me and sat down on it. I tried focusing on the TV as I still felt Fang's intense gaze on me. After a few more minutes of this, I looked away from the TV and glared at him. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"To talk," he replied casually.

"About?"

"Us."

"There's nothing going on between us."

"Yes there is, Max. Don't even deny it."

By now, everybody was staring at the both of us; well, except for Gazzy and Ella who were stuck in their own little world.

"No there's not, Nick."

"Let's take this somewhere else..," he said as he got up and walked over to me, holding out a hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest. Fang let out a frustrated breath of air and pulled me up by my biceps. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Blaine start to stand up, but was pulled back down by Iggy, who flashed him a look that says "no". Nodding, Blaine lay back onto the couch again and sent me an apologetic look.

I looked at Nudge and saw her smiling guiltily at me. I rolled my eyes and shook Fang's hands off my arms, raising an eyebrow up at his taller figure. He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me along with him into the basement, closing and locking the door after we were in. He forced me down onto a stool and sat at the one across from me, now holding both of my hands tightly in his.

"Look, Max. Like I said before multiple times, I am so sorry for leaving you. I know I should have been there for you when everything was going wrong in your life. I know I should have been the person there who lends you their shoulder whenever you cry. I am so sorry for going MIA for two years in your life. But just as much as I need you, I know you need me too. Please. I'm begging you. Please forgive me?"

I looked deeply into his eyes. Sure, he hurted me, but he was my best friend. I can't stay mad at a best friend. Especially him, who I basically grew up with. But he needs to know what pain feels like. He needs to know how it feels like for someone to just walk out of his life one day.

"No," I replied hoarsely.

He let go of one of my hands and ran it through his hair.

"Why?"

"Because.." I said, suddenly at a lost for words.

"See, you don't even know," he said, sadly. "Max, listen to me. I'll try again, and again, and after that, if you still don't want me in your life, I'll walk away and never bother you no more. But that's only if you can look me in those eyes and say it yourself."

I looked at him confusedly and raised an eyebrow. He sat up and went over to the piano, bringing his stool with him. He sat down on the piano stool and motioned for me to come over. I went to him and sat at on his stool, cautiously, looking at him as he randomly start tapping keys. He looked up and smiled sadly at me before he starts playing some familiar keys on the piano. Then in a soft, husky voice, he started singing.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love"_

Memories started hitting me. It was after my dad's funeral when my friends sung this song to me.

"_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love"_

It was Fang's favorite song and mine.

"_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_no doubt in my mind where you belong"_

This was the song I listened to everyday after Fang left and my dad passed away.

"_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love"_

God. So many memories. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I listened to Fang sing. His voice was so beautiful. I missed it. So much.

"_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love"_

(Make you feel my love by Adele)

He finished off, looking at me through clear eyes. He let out a chuckle and wiped his eyes. "Well?"

I looked at him for a minute before breaking down, letting the tears come out freely. He put his arms around me and started rubbing circles on my back just like how I liked it. Gosh. I never realized I missed him this much. After a few minutes, the tears subsided and I laid my head on his shoulders, savoring the moment and smelling his scent.

I pulled back and looked at him through puffy eyes. "I forgive you, but just friends. Nothing more. Well, at least until I forgive you entirely," I whispered.

And he smiled. He smiled the biggest smile ever that made my heart skipped a beat. I flashed a small grin at him and he hugged me tightly, as if tomorrow will be the end of the world.

"It feels so good to have my best friend back," Fang whispered in my ear, happily.

**Finally! Max finally forgive him! Sorry for dragging it on, but.. I don't know, I just like dragging my stories on, so hang with me. But please continue reading. This isn't the end yet. I still have a lot in mind for this story. :)**

**Question: Who's your favorite singer/band?**

**REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Ice-skating

Chapter 8: Ice-skating

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

"To be able to find the…..blah….blah...Max. MAXIMUM!" Somebody yelled.

I moved my eyes towards the voice that was speaking and noticed that it was Jacob, my "teacher".

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"Pay attention to what I'm saying," he said, frustrated.

"What? But why? Let's be honest here. You don't like teaching us anymore than we like being here, so lets just all go do whatever that we do. Like really, all these numbers and letters are just killing our brains and-"

"Max. Do you want me to notify Nancy about your behavior?" Anna said, standing up from her desk.

Shit. No. Not Nancy again. The last time they told on me, Nancy threatened to kick me out of the team, which is not good.

"No," I said, scowling.

"Good, now pay attention," Anna said, sitting back down.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the front of the "classroom" again. "Okay, so after finding the…"

A vibrate in my back pocket brought me back to life again. I looked around the room and saw that nobody was looking at me, so I took out my phone and read the message from Blaine.

_(Blaine: Italics __** Max= Bold)**_

_Way to go, Maxie! _

_**Wow, thank you very much. & yes**_

"Max!" I jumped and looked up at a very annoyed Jacob. I blindly clicked the send button then put my phone back in my pocket.

"Yes?" I said, while tucking a piece of hair behind my ears. I heard snickering come from behind me and I turned around to glare at Blaine.

"What did I tell you before?"

"Uum, to sit and pay attention?"

"Yes, and what did you do?"

"I sat and paid attention?" I heard chuckles come from around the room and I sent glares to everyone.

"Max," Anna said as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please, leave if you're not going to learn-"

"Actually", Jacob said. "Just leave. This is the third time you'd done that. I'm sick of it."

I looked at Jacob and smirked. "Gladly." I stood up, gathered all my stuff and headed back to my room. Hhmm, what to do to kill time? One hour…Oh! I know!

I changed into some fit gray sweatpants, a black hoodie, and threw a white beanie over my head. Okay, ready! I got into my car and turned on the engine, instantly turning up the heater. As I waited for it to warm up, I texted Blaine and said I'll meet them at the ice skating rink.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

When I got there, I noticed that there weren't many people here, considering that it's a weekday and people were either in school or at work. I reserved a table for us then went and got my shoes. 20 more minutes and they'll be here. Okay. Let me tell you something. I'm not that good with ice-skating. Actually, to tell you the whole truth, I'd never ice skate before. But anyways, I pulled on the shoes and made my way over to the skating rink.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening my eyes again. Okay, here we go. I let go of the railing and moved my right foot. "One, two, one, two, one, AH!" I screamed as I fell. Damn.

"You new with this?" A deep voice said above me. I looked up and saw the most handsome guy ever! (Well, third handsome-est guy ever) He held out his right hand and I took. He pulled me up as if I weighed nothing and I came crashing into his chest. Damn, he was...muscular. Strong.

"Yeah," I muttered as I pulled away from him. I held onto the railing and looked up at him. Oh my gosh. His eyes. They're the most beautiful eyes ever. Emerald green with a hint of gold in it.

"I'm Josh," he said, holding out a hand.

"Max," I replied as I took his hand.

"Nice name"

"Thanks?"

Gosh, why was I getting wordless with him. I'm not usually this quiet around people, right? RIGHT? So, why do I feel so insecure around him?

"You're welcome," He said, flashing me a smile. I swear my heart literally skipped a beat. His smile was so… wow. "Well, anyways. Do you need help?"

A little time with him won't hurt, right? "Sure," I said, giving him a grin.

And here we go. While skating, I learned that he's in his first year of college here. He likes to sing. He has 2 sisters and a brother back at home in California. He's fun and funny to hand out around.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked me as we sat at the table I reserved.

"Sure. I'll just get a hot chocolate."

He nodded and waved for a waiter to come over. After ordering, he turned to me and gave me a smile. Oh my gosh. That smile is going to be the death of me.

"So.. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yeah, my friends are supposed to be here in a couple minutes," I said as I checked the time on my phone. "Yep, a couple minutes." I looked back up at him and saw his face fell.

"Oh, Okay." He said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

I reached out my arms and grabbed his hands in mine. "It's okay, they'll like you," I said, reassuringly.

He smiled at me and was about to say something but our drinks came. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and sighed in satisfaction. I heard Josh chuckled and I glared at him playfully. He held up two hands in surrender then took a sip of his drink.

"So..you're single, right?" He asked, out of the blue.

"Yep." I said, popping the P.

"Yeah. Okay, stop interrupting me! Okay, so I went to the store the other day with Iggy, then this slutty blonde chick, like literally. She was only wearing a super short miniskirt with a low cut tank top in this super cold weather. How can she not freeze? Okay, anyways, she saw Iggy and then she started walking towards us- Oh, hi Max!" Nudge said as she ran over to me and hugged me.

"Ugh, get off me! I saw you an hour ago!" I said as she started laughing.

She let go of me and looked at Josh. She slowly turned to look at me again, raising an eyebrow, a smirk slowly sliding onto her flawless face. "Who's this?"

I blushed and looked everywhere but her. I heard an "oou-la-la" and turned to glare at Iggy who had an arm around Nudge. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to Josh.

"Guys, this is Josh. Josh, these are the people who I call my friends."

He let out a small chuckle and said hello to everyone.

"Well, I'm so excited! Oh my gosh! I love ice-skating! Let's go get our shoes! Hurry, Iggy!" Nudge said as she dragged Iggy over to the paying counter. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Josh again.

"I thought you said you were single?" He asked.

"I am," I replied confusedly, taking a drink from my hot chocolate.

"Then who's that guy in the black? He's been glaring at me ever since he came inside."

I looked behind me and saw that he was talking about Fang. Why was Fang here anyways?

"Oh, he's just a friend."

Josh smiled at me again and stood up. I raised an eyebrow at him and he held out a hand, cocking his head to the side, motioning towards the skating rink. I smiled and let him towed me towards the skating rink. When we got there though, he never let go of my hand. Instead, he held onto it tighter and started skating around the rink, dragging a laughing Max along with him.

! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+

"Yah, and then Iggy started to drag me with him while we were skating and I asked him why he was doing that, then Iggy was like 'Oh. I don't know. I guess it's because I saw Josh and Max doing it'. And then I looked over at Max and she was all cheesy and stuff. Oh my gosh! Speaking of cheese, remember when we did that cheese prank on the students where we-"

"Okay, you can shut up now," I said, covering her mouth. I looked at Josh and tried to fight back the blush that was making its way to my face. She nodded and I took my hand away from my mouth. "Sorry, she's always like that," I said to Josh. He nodded at me and took a bite out of his pizza.

"Oh my gosh! You guys will make the best couple ever! Like really! Your babies will be tall and beautiful since both of you are beautiful. Oh! The daughter can have green eyes like Josh's and blonde hair like Max! And the boy can be a spitting image of Josh but with Max's eyes and they both can be tall and pretty like you guys! Oh, and the other girl can look like-"

"Nudge. Shut. Up!" I said, glaring at her, which instantly shut her up.

I took a bite out of my pizza and looked down at my phone again.

"Well, let's go guys! It's 1:30. Nancy's gonna be mad at us if we're late for practice again!" Angel said as she stood up and put on her coat. Oh. Good little Angel.

I groaned and looked at Josh, who was.. Blushing? Well… okay..

I cleared my throat and Josh looked at me, blushing harder. "Uum, we're gonna leave… so.."

"Yeah," He said, standing up and walking over to me. "You have my number. Call me anytime." He opened his arms and I wrapped my arms around his lean, yet muscular body. He was soooo warm! "Yep, it was nice meeting you," I said as I let go of him.

"You too."

"Hurry up, Max!" Blaine yelled from the door.

I rolled my eyes and ran towards him, waving a goodbye at Josh.

"Well, somebody's totally in love," Blaine said, smirking.

I punched his shoulders and looked at Angel who was wrapped around his arms. "More like you." I ran to my car and noticed that Fang was leaning against it, crossing his arms in front of his chest, expressionless.

"Hi Fang," I said as I unlocked my door.

He looked at me then opened the passenger side. Well, that was rude. Like boy, get out of my car if you're not gonna talk to me.

I sighed then got inside and turned on the ignition. "Why are you riding with me?"

"Well, I came with Iggy but Nudge is with him, and I clearly am not ready to go deaf. And Blaine's car is already full, which leaves you."

"Okay..were you here the whole time?"

He nodded then looked back out the window. "You were?" He nodded again. "Oh. I didn't even see you."

"Yeah, if you weren't too busy with your new boyfriend," he muttered.

"What was that?" I said, annoyed.

He turned to look at me and sighed. "Who was that? You spent the whole time there with him."

"He's Josh. Didn't I introduced him to you guys already?"

"A friend?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he sure seemed more than a friend," He muttered again.

I pulled up on the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. "Okay, what's up with you? Why are you even mad at me?"

"I'm not mad."

"Stop lying, Fang. I grew up with you. You're still as easy to read as a book. Now, we can make this easier if you just tell me why there is a stick up your ass."

"Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him while he looked at me, expressionless. "Is it Josh?"

"Fine. Yes, it's Josh! Max, you just literally met him 2 hours ago and you're already all mushy and soft around him. What happened to the Max who would push every boy away from her? This is not you, Max."

I studied him for a minute and smirked. "You're jealous?"

"Of course not," he said, looking away from me. But his face was betraying him by turning a light shade of pink.

"Whatever," I said, as I pulled onto the road again.

We stopped at a red light and I looked over at him, who was looking straight ahead. "Fang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad." He nodded and I sighed. The silent treatment now? Fine.

My phone started buzzing in the cup holder and I reached for it. I smiled and slid the arrow to the right.

_Hi Max. I was gonna call you, but I have a meeting to get to. Anyways, I was just going to congratulate you for getting a solo for the first competition. I wish I can come and watch, but you know, my schedule is always full. Good luck! Love you! 3 -Mom_

The light changed to green and I stepped on the gas pedal.

"So…" I started. "You're next show is Saturday, right?"

Fang nodded, still looking ahead of him.

"At 2 right?"

He nodded again.

Fine, don't talk to me then. I parked in Nancy's driveway and gathered my stuff then followed Fang into the house

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled angrily. I was mad. No, actually. I was beyond angry!

"You totally deserved that."

"What? Because you're jealous of Josh? That's it?"

"Oh my gosh, Max! I already said no earlier!"

"Then why the heck did you delete his number then smash my phone on the wall? Why are you even mad?!"

"Ugh, Max. For the last time. I. AM. NOT. MAD."

"Maybe you should just take a chill pill. Everything will be easier if you-"

"Maybe you should just stop opening your legs everywhere you go."

I closed my mouth and glared at him. Oh hell no, you did not just go there. Like bitch, I don't even open my legs at all. Do I look like a slut to you? That's more like Lisa.

Okay, I know you might be wondering what's happening. Well, after practice, we decided to come over to Iggy's house for dinner and everything was cool. And then I went up to Fang's room to talk to him, because he was still giving me the silent treatment. Then I asked him again if it was Josh. (Which turned out to be yes) Then he just suddenly broke. He took my phone from my hands and deleted Josh's number from it then threw it at the wall. Yep. He threw it at the wall, which caused this argument.

He smirked, his eyes looking amused. Then he raised an eyebrow, as if daring me to say something. I broke eye contact with him and stood up to leave before I have to kill anyone.

"You know what? I don't even have time for this. I don't have time for you or your stupid little games anymore. Like really? Slamming my phone on the wall? Please grow up," I said as I picked up my phone from the ground. I walked towards the door and opened it. "And please stay out of my life," I said before slamming the door shut. I walked quickly out of the house, throwing a terse "goodbye" at everyone then slammed the front door shut as well.

I stood outside my car and looked at my phone in my hands. The screen was broken, cracks everywhere on it. No.. my baby. "That stupid motherfucker…" I said under my breath.

I let out an angry scream and threw my phone up at Fang's expensive glass window, feeling satisfied as I heard the window shattered. After a couple seconds, I saw Fang came to the window, looking furious. I threw him the finger then got in my car, driving away, feeling more than satisfied.

**Well, I'm just gonna end it here. I know, this chapter was probably pointless, but.. idk. I just needed some filler chapters and then I'll put the original plot in it later. Help me! I don't know what to write about!**

**Question: Should I make Max forgive Fang or make her stay angry at him for a while?**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Applebee's

Chapter 9: Applebee's

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating last week. High school is just so tiring! But anyways, thank you guys for the reviews. Some of you requested for a josh/max relationship, but I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to say no to that, because I'm a FAX person! Sorry!**

FANG POV:

"Okay, it should be fine now," the glazier said, as he came down from the stairs.

"Thank you so much," I replied.

"Anytime," he said, walking out the door.

Okay, let me catch you up here. Remember when I got jealous of Josh and didn't talk to Max? Yeah? Yea. Okay. And then remember the time when I threw Max's phone at the wall? Mmmhhmm. And then she got angry then stomped out of the house? Yeah? Well anyways, Miss little brat there decided to throw her phone up at my window, which created a huge ass hole in the glass. I had to admit, I was surprised that it can actually make a hole. Her cell phone must seriously be sturdy.

Okay, well anyways, it had been a week since that happened. And yes! I can finally sleep in my room again. Oh, did I mention that I had to sleep in one of the guest room for a while? Well, after all, it is January in New York and you people must be crazy if you can sleep in a freezing room. **(A/N: IDK if that's true, because I've never been to New York)**

"Yo! I'm home!" Iggy yelled.

"Yeah. Welcome home," I muttered, scrolling through the pictures I took last week from the photo-shoot.

Iggy came over and sat on the spot beside me on the couch. "Come on, Fang. You're still mad? Didn't you say the people were gonna come fix the window today?"

I looked up at him, nodded, then looked back down at my phone.

"You know.. if you think about it, it is your fault after all," Iggy said, laying down and putting his legs on my lap.

I pushed it off and glare at him. "What? You're taking her side now?"

"Yeah. If you wouldn't had threw her phone on the wall, your window wouldn't had been broken."

"Yeah, but she started it. She was flirting with that...dude."

"Yeah, but that was really none of your beeswax. Unless you-"

"Yes it is."

"Unless if you still like her."

"What? No. Of course not. Max? Really?"

"Mmmhhmm," Iggy said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"For real!"

"Okaay," he said, standing up to leave.

"Ugh. Fine. What do I do?"

"I don't know? Make it up for her? Duh! Ciao!" He said, before walking up the stairs to his room.

! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*)_+!)~! *~! #$%^&~! #$%

MAX POV:

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_(nu-uh-uh-uh)*2_

**(Tik Tock by Ke$ha)**

"Great job, guys!" Nancy and Iggy yelled.

"Wheew, that was sooo tiring!" Blaine said as he took a drink out of his water bottle.

"Right! It was tiring, but it was fabulous! We're fabulous! Ooh, that would be a great group song for the first competition! ZOMG! It i-mhfp"

"Shut. Up. Nudge." Angel said, removing her hands from Nudge's mouth.

"Sometimes I wonder where she get that energy from," Ella said.

"Oh my god! Didn't I tell you guys last time that it was generic?"

"Uuuh, yes you did at first then you started talking about unicorns."

"Oh.. really?"

"Yeah, really," Ella said, heading towards the living room.

"So… where's your fiancé?" Angel asked. We were all in Nancy's living room pigging out on the chips she gave us.

"He went on a business trip for 2 week. He'll be back in a week."

"Oh..okay."

"ZOMG! I just thought of something! Remember the time when M-"

"Ugh, we don't care and we don't want to know. You already told us this 3 times today already. I would appreciate it very much if you shut up and go suck face with Iggy again," Gazzy said, still covering Nudge's mouth. Nudge glared at him then nodded.

"Uum, first of all-"

"Zip it!"

"Okay, mamma. Max, sometimes I really wonder how you can live with Gazzy. I mean, come on. Just look at him. He may look so sweet and innocent on the outside but he really is a monster," Nudge said before turning around to talk to Iggy again.

I rolled my eyes and took out my phone. Yep. I got myself a new phone two days after I threw my old one up at Fang's window. Wow, speaking of Fang, I haven't seen him all week. I wonder why… Oh well. I really don't care anyways.

"I'm gonna leave! Actually, I'm gonna go to Applebee's. Anybody wanna go?" I announced.

"Sure," Blaine said, grabbing Angel's hand and pulling her up from the coach. I looked around to see if the other people wanted to go too. They all nodded. Nancy shook her head then returned to talking on her phone.

"Come on guys! I'm hungry!" Iggy yelled as he opened the door. I shivered as a gust of cold wind flew in.

"Right. Let's go!" Blaine said, as he wrapped an arm around Angel. Awh. Cute right? Right? Yeah.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_

"Okay. You have got to be kidding me. You're telling me that you're not gonna go to the show this weekend?" Nudge asked.

I nodded then took a bite out of my steak.

"What?! Don't tell me you're not going just because of Fang."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Of course not. It's not him. I am so through with him."

"Who? Me?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I slowly turned around and looked up at the owner of the voice. Fang.

I glared at him and tersely said "Yes you. Now get out of my face."

"Ouch," he said, bringing a hand over his heart. "That hurts, Maxie."

"Nicholas. It's Max. Not Maxie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to finish my food," I said, turning back around to dig in my plate.

"Yo! Fang. Come sit here," Iggy said, motioning him over to sit by him, across from me.

Fang silently walked over to Iggy, taking a piece of his fry in the process of sitting down. "Here, Fang. You can have my food. I'm not hungry anyways," Nudge said, handing Fang her the untouched food. "Thank you, Nudge," Fang replied, grabbing her fork and knife.

Everybody looked at Fang, then at me, then back at Fang again. "What?" I said, annoyed, looking up to meet everyone's eyes. They all shook their heads then returned back to their conversations. I sighed, quickly finished my food, then waited "patiently" for them to finish up.

"Yeah... Mmhm... Yeah… I know right! True! She shouldn't be doing" bzzzz. "that. Like, really, it's" bzzzz. I was listening to Gazzy and Ella's conversation when my phone started buzzing in the back of my pocket. I groaned as I took out my phone from my sweater jacket and looked at the text.

_Hey Max. Just wanted to tell you that there will be no practice tomorrow. I got to go check up on my schedule for this weekend. -Nancy_

I replied with a quick "okay" then looked up again as I felt a pair of eyes on me. Fang's eyes. "What?" I said, icily.

He smirked, "You got a new phone? Since when?"

"Oh, since after you smashed it into the wall."

His face suddenly turned guilty then looking down, he said, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking right at that moment. Please forgive me?"

"Why should I?"

"Because," he said, looking up at me again. "I know you're not mad at me anymore. I know that no matter how mad you can be at me, you'll recover in a day or two and it has been a week now. Trust me, Max. I know a whole lot about you."

"What makes you think that? People change, Fang."

"Because you had never changed," he said as he moved his hand from the table to his lap. "You're still Max. Still Maximum Ride. Here, maybe this will pay back for what I did to your phone," he said as he pulled a box out from his jacket pocket.

He held it out to me and I stared at it. "I know it won't be much worthy anymore since you got yourself a new one already, but still.. take it as an apology gift?" I looked at his face and saw that he really seemed sincere about this. I took the box from him and opened it, revealing a gold iPhone 5s, just like my old one.

Suddenly, I smiled evilly as an idea popped into my head. "Fang, I forgive you. Let me see your phone." He looked at me as if I grew another head then slowly and cautiously took out his phone and held it out to me from across the table. I took it from him then scooted my chair away from him as far as possible, moving my half empty cup of water along with me.

I looked up at him, holding the phone above the cup of water, feeling the satisfactory as I saw his eyes widened. I smiled as sweetly as I can then said, "I'm sorry, but you should really know how I felt like when my phone was broken." And quickly, I dropped his phone in the cup, and just to add a little bit more drama, I scooped a spoon of ketchup and mixed it in their by stirring it with my spoon.

"Woo-hooo! Go Max!" I looked at Iggy and smiled. I stood up, did a stage bow, and then looked at Fang, who was still wide eyed, but this time, he had his mouth opened as well. I smirked, as I watched him look disbelievingly at the phone in the cup of water mixed with ketchup. "Yo, Fang! Think fast!" I said as I threw his "gift" at him. "Take this as an apology gift?" I said, throwing a 20 on the table, and then heading out to my car.

As soon as I got outside, I started laughing so much that the people coming inside were looking at me crazy. As I opened my car door, it was suddenly pushed close again. I quickly turned around only to come face to face with Fang. Well, more like face to chest. I slowly looked up at him and went on with another round of laughter. What? You should've seen his face in there. It was priceless!

"What the heck were you thinking, Max?"

"What? Thinking about what?" I said, innocent.

"Why did you do that? Now I have to restart everything on my phone and most importantly, I lost ALL my stuff!" He yelled. God, help me. He is mad. Beyond mad. You could literally see his fist clenching and unclenching as he maintain to not hit anything.

"Well, it was a taste of your own medicine. You smashed my phone into the wall. There was nothing wrong with that. I put your phone in water and suddenly everything is falling down upon m-"

"So you did that because I smashed your phone into the wall?" He interrupted.

"Si" I replied smartly.

"Ugh, Max. I said I was sorry," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"And I said I forgive you."

He suddenly let out a frustrated breath of air and pushed my shoulder back until it was touching the cold metal of my car. But instead of letting go, he firmly placed his hands there, holding me between him and the car. "Then why did you do that?" He said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Because you broke my boat."

_**Flashback**_

"_Max! What are you doing?" A 6 year old Fang said as he ran over to where Max was playing in the little pool her dad set up._

"_Fang! Look! Mommy got me this!" Max said as she held up the red and white boat up in her hands, looking proud._

"_Whoa! Let me see it!" Fang said, taking the boat from Max's hands without her permission._

"_Fang! Give it back to me," Max whined trying to pull the boat out of Fang's hands._

"_No! It's mine now," Fang said, pulling it back towards him._

"_No! Give me!" Max said, pulling it towards her. _

"_No" Fang said stubbornly._

_As they pulled the boat back and forth from each other, they both suddenly fell back into the water. Max got up first and examined what happened. In her hands, there was the flag that was originally on the boat and in Fang's hand was the other part of the boat. _

_Max's lips started trembling and before Fang can say sorry, she started bawling her eyes out and throwing the plastic ducks in the pool at Fang. "Go away! You're not my friend no more!" Max said, throwing the flag at a guilty Fang then running back into her house._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Fang looked at me confused for a while then started laughing. Oh my…. that sound is so… smooth… and sexy. That has got to be the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

"You did this because of that? Max, Max, Max," he said as he shook his head. "You're really one to hold grudges." And you guessed it. Another round of laughter followed that.

I stood there stupidly, not really knowing what to do or say and waited for him to finish.

"Okay. I'm done. I forgive you," he said, taking a step back away from me.

"I never apologized." I said, opening my car door.

"Whoa, wait a second," he said, pushing the door closed again. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home?" I answered dumbly.

"I don't think so. It's only what..? 7:20? Come over and let's catch up. We haven't done that in forever."

I stared at him for a while before saying, "Of course. You can make me chocolate chip cookies."

He smiled down at me again then walked to the passenger door.

"Uuh, where do you think you're going?" I said, mimicking Fang.

"What? Sitting down?"

"Did I ever invite you into my car?"

"Nope, but I have the acception of doing so by being your best friend," he said, opening the door and going inside.

I held back a smile then opened my own door and slid in, entering the keys into the ignition then turning up the temperature. I sat back in my seat as I waited for the engine to heat up.

"Where's your car anyways?" I said, turning my head to the side to look at him.

He shrugged then said, "Home. I walked all the way here just to give you that phone."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, really." I looked at him for a while then punched him in the stomach, making him curl up in pain.

"Ugh! What the heck was that for?"

"Don't lie to me."

"And I thought you changed. You're still the ignorant, abusive little girl I grew up with," he muttered as he rubbed the area on his stomach where I punched him.

"I heard that," I said, pulling out from the parking lot. He chuckled then ruffled my hair.

"Hey, I'm driving here!" I whined.

"And I don't care."

"Well you should, Jones."

"Back to last name basis again, Ride?"

"Mmhhmm. You got that right."

"Well bring it on!"

**Tada! Okay, tell me how I did on this one. Better? Worse? Same?**

**Question: What should I write about in the next chapter? (I'm seriously stuck)**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Cookies

Chapter 10: Cookies

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. Guess what? Did you noticed something?... I updated early this week! YAY for me! lol. Okay. I'm stopping. But anyways… here it is! **

MAX POV:

"So you ditched him there?" I asked Fang.

"Yep. As long as my beautiful face and body is safe, I wouldn't care if he got kidnapped from some psychopathic " he said, putting the cookie dough into the oven.

"Tsk. Tsk. Self conceited much?" I muttered, then grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into my mouth.

He turned back around to face me again and pretended to look offended. "What? You don't call this sexy?" He asked, lifting up his shirt, revealing his beautiful, toned chest and abs. I had to admit.. It was quite sexy.

"That's what I thought," He said, pulling down his shirt, covering those gorgeous abs. I looked up at his face again and saw him smirking. Heat. Heat is flooding through my veins to my face. Ugh, I hate this. I hate him and his sexiness.

Just to save my pride, I said, "What that? That is nothing. I'm sure I'd seen sexier abs then that." Lie.

He smirked. "Whatever you say, Maxie."

"What? You don't believe me?" I asked, feinting hurt.

"Oh, I do. Very much," he said sarcastically.

I glared at him then threw him the finger, only making him chuckle. Omg. That sound! Just to piss him off, I starting kicking the side of the counter that I was sitting on. He looked at me, and told me to stop. But of course, me being me, I didn't stop.

Then suddenly, he was right in front of me, placing his hands on my thighs and holding it down so I would stop kicking the counter. And again, I felt heat travel from my neck to my face again. He leaned in and I could feel him breathing on my ear. "I told you to stop," he whispered huskily, then lightly bit my ear. I tried everything I can to hold back a moan. Ugh. Fuck him. He knew damn well that that is my most sensitive spot. Well, two can play this game.

When he pulled back, I quickly wrapped my legs and arms around him and pulled him to me again. I leaned in, pressing my chest onto his and started pecking his neck, right on his pulse point. I heard him gasp then chuckled as he registered what's happening. He placed his left hand on my right hipbone and the other hand went under my chin. He pulled my face away from his neck and stared in my eyes. He leaned in. I slowly leaned in also, like I was going to kiss him, then pulled my face back right before our lips touched.

I laughed at his shocked face and he pulled away from me, turning around to take out the cookies. But there was a hint of pink on his cheek? Am I seeing things now? Fang never blushes.

Max: 1 Fang: 0

"Come on, Fang. Why are you mad?" I laughed again.

"I'm not mad," he said, annoyed, putting the cookies on the counter. I shut up and watched as he took out the other batch of cookies. Then he scooped the cookies out and put it on a plate. I instantly grabbed one then moan as the taste hit my tongue. Aah, I haven't had one of these in a while (2 days). "You are beast." I said, between bites. Fang looked at me and smirked. "But Iggy's better." And instantly, his smirk turned into a glared. Ha!

Max: 2 Fang: 0

He snatched my cookie away and put it with the rest of the cookies on the plate. "I guess I'll just finish these on my own then," he said, walking to the living room where a football game was playing.

"No!" I yelled, following him into the room. He laid on the three person couch and sat the cookie on top of his stomach. I went and reached for one but he held it away from me. "Fang! Stop!" I whined.

"Nah uh, Max. Who did you say was the better cook?"

"Ugh, fine. You," I said, defeated.

"Yep. That's what I thought," he replied snarkily.

I snatched a cookie and dropped onto his stomach, sitting on it. I smirked as I heard him let out an "oof".

"Uuuh," He groaned. "Get off me," he said, grabbing my waist, trying to pull me off of him.

"I don't think so," I said, pretending to concentrate on the football game and munching on my 2nd piece of cookie.

Fang sat the plate of cookie on the ground and looked up at me. "I'm serious, Max."

And still, I looked at the TV screen. "Fine. Remember you asked for this," I heard him muttered. I turned my head to him and raised an eyebrow. He had this evil glint in his eyes and before I can get away from him, he got up from under me and pinned me under him.

"Ugh, let me go, Jones," I whined, trying to free my hand from his grasp.

"I don't think so, Max. I actually like this position," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fine. Remember you asked for this," I said, mocking him.

He raised an eyebrow and I raised my knee. I heard him let out a painful groan and fell off of me onto the floor. I looked down at him and laughed. "I'll- go- get you- an ice- pack," I said between laughter.

I went back into the living room after I got him an ice pack and started laughing again. "Here," I said, handing him the ice. He glared at me and took the ice pack, holding it to that area.

"Just so you know, Ride, I'm totally getting you back for this," he muttered weakly.

I laughed again. "We'll see."

~! #$%^&*()_+~! )_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"Fang? Can I ask you something?" I asked, while laying down on his bed, watching him strum his guitar later that night.

"Yeah. What's up?" He replied, looking down at me.

"Did you ever… dated anyone ever since you moved here?" What? I was super curious.

He let out a chuckle then said in a sad voice, "Yeah.. I actually did.."

I stared at him for a while, studying him. "What happened?"

"Well, we broke it off when she went on tour a year ago." Then he smiled dreamily and said, "Her name was Bridget. She was the sweetest, most beautiful girl I had ever met. She helped me through the times when I first moved here. You should know her right?"

For some reason, I felt my heart dropped down to my stomach. "Uum, no… When is she coming back?"

"I actually don't know. But the tour should almost be over now, so maybe a couple more weeks.." he replied then looked at me. "What about you? Did you ever dated anyone too?"

"Yeah...they never work out," I replied. "That's why I don't do dating anymore."

He stared at me then smiled. "Well, good luck with your love life."

"Psh. I think you'll need that more."

"Hey, at least my relationship worked out...for a while…"

I smiled then took the guitar from him and started playing.

"You got better. Who taught you?" He asked.

"Blaine…" I said, looking up at him. Was that jealousy that just passed through his eyes?

"Are you guys… together or something?" He asked, confused.

I let out a laugh. Who in their right mind would ask that? "NO! Of course not. We're just really close."

"Closer than you and me?"

"No. Of course not. Nobody can ever replace you!"

"Wow. I feel special."

"You should. What time is it?"

"Uuh, 9...15?"

"Shit! Nudge!"

"What? What about Nudge?"

"Nudge and I was supposed to go out tonight. I'm gonna leave. Thanks for inviting me over," I said, standing up from his bed and heading down the stairs.

"Do you have to?" He whined.

"Yeah. I promised her I'll be there," I said, putting my coat on and wrapping my scarf around my neck. "Bye!" Then I walked out the door.

~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

"Well, I'm liking this place," Ella said as she came out from her new room.

"Me too," Angel said. "It feels more like home."

Okay, let me catch you up. Since we all got tired of the hotel we were staying at, we decided to convince the principal to let us move to a better place. And after so much begging and asking, he finally said yes. Yay! Well anyways, our new place is just for the singing group. The dance group is still at the hotel. Ha, suckers! It's big, yeah, you can say that, but it's just big enough for us so that it looks cozy.

And just to save time, I won't describe it, because I really don't want to. It has two stories, every person gets their own room and yes, mine is on the second floor because I'm just that awesome.

Not only our place had changed, but a lot of things too. Since "they" as in the school principal and all those other people controlling the school said that it won't even be necessary to teach us anything anymore, because we won't be learning anything anyways, we don't need to have those classes with Anna and Jacob anymore. Thank god! **(A/N: Sorry, I just got to cancel them out. I didn't know what to bring them back into the story anymore)**

And instead of practicing at Nancy's house anymore, we get to practice at the studio where Fang and Maya and everybody else record their stuff. That place is really cool.

Well, we had been here for a month now and our first competition is in another month! I can't wait. Fang and I had gotten a lot closer as well. In fact, I'm going out on a date with him tonight! Hopefully it turns out well, unlike my other dates with previous guys in the past.

"Come on! Max! Let me dress you up!" Nudge said as they walked into my room, Angel following closely behind her.

"No. How many times do I have to say this? No is no."

"But why?" Angel whined. "I promise you Fang won't be able to move his eyes away from you after we're done with you."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"But Fang said-"

"No"

… "Wait. What did he said?"

"He asked us to do this. We weren't supposed to tell you but he said it was somewhere fancy so you need to look your best. And ooh. I can already imagine people staring and taking pictures, cause you know? Fang is famous and all and you're beautiful and all" Nudge said in one breathe.

"Uum…."

"Please?"

"No."

"Okay, Angel, call Fang."

"Wait, what? Why are you calling him?" I accused.

"Well, he said if you don't coope-"

"Okay. Just do whatever you need to do," I said, defeated.

Angel and Nudge high fived as I put my head in my hands.

Let the torture begin.

! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()_

Here I am, hours later, standing in front of the mirror looking at.. myself? Nudge and Angel curled my hair, styling it to one side of my shoulder, there was a little amount of makeup on my face, and the dress was..breathtaking. It was a sleeveless lavender ombre long dress with a slit that went up to my thigh on the right side of my legs. The top of the dress is white and as it traveled downward, it goes from a light shade of purple to a darker shade of purple at the bottom of the dress. It was beautiful. And of course, they threw me in 4 inch heels to finish the look.

"Thank you, guys," I said, looking away from the mirror.

"You're very welcome, Maxie," both of them said, ushering me to the door. "He's outside right now."

Whew. Let the night begin.

**Tada? I know, I know. I'm sorry for rushing with Max and Fang's relationship, but I feel like the fax is coming too slowly.. so ya know.. I just got to do this. But hope you like it! :)**

**Question: Who's your favorite super hero? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
